No Strings Attatched
by Jessie xxx
Summary: James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes a passionate something else
1. Phase One

Before I start I would like to say a bit about myself.

My name is Jess, I live in England. I have ritten 5 stories- this is my 6th. 4 of them are complete. All of which are Lily and James. I love romance and most of my stuff is clean- that is why I have chosen to rite a more angsty ficcy, because I feel like a change.

Please please only read if you are of age.

If you do read- I realloy hope you enjoy.

If ur not of age then read one of my others. I strongly recommend "The strongest magic I posses", my first one!

Thank you.

* * *

No strings attached  
  
_A life is not a life if you don't enjoy it.  
  
I hated my life.  
  
I hated the way people would treat me. I had a nice body, I will admit that. I wasn't stick thin- in fact I curved in all the right places. This gave me unwanted attention from all the boys. And all the girls hated me for it. I was easily the prettiest girl in the entire school.  
  
And no I wasn't modest. I had no time to be.  
  
I spent my time doing work, keeping Gryffindor in line and occasionally I would hang out with people who pretended to be my friends, so perhaps one of the boys would look in their direction.  
  
I was also the smartest girl in the school- only two people topped my intellect.  
  
At home I lived with Muggles. My parents adored me, but my sister hated me. She was obviously jealous. She would never be as pretty as me. And she was also not as smart or as talented.  
  
All that however, I could handle.  
  
Today my life changed dramatically. It was a month before my seventh year started and I got the best news in the world followed by the only news which could have ruined it.  
  
I had been chosen as head girl.  
_  
**BUT JAMES POTTER HAD BEEN CHOSEN AS HEAD BOY.  
**  
**Phase one- How can 2 heads that big fit through a door that small?**  
  
You see in the entire school- nobodies ego could match Lily Evans' except that of James Potter's.  
  
The only people who could knock them down was the other.  
  
Lily would scold James for picking on people and James would pick on Lily for liking her homework a little too much.  
  
If the common room wasn't' full of them screaming at each other then it must have been class time.  
  
When the new heads were announced everyone except for the first years burst out laughing. They believed that the heads would cause more trouble then any of the students.  
  
How wrong they could be.  
  
"Potter." Lily greeted James as he entered the heads room.  
  
"Evans." He nodded rather civilly.  
  
"Now lets get down to business, I want this year to go well, I want to stand out as an excellent head partnerships..."  
  
"Yes yes I know, I am not planning on causing my usual bouts of mayhem. I figured that I would help run this school, and of course we'll be the best heads ever. I am the smartest person in the school after all." Lily snorted.  
  
"yeah sure YOU are. Personally I feel I got quite a raw deal having to do double a job in running the school AND keeping you and your Friends at bay."  
  
"Well I see I will have to fight to be allowed to do anything with you miss perfect trying to run it all."  
  
"What could you possibly do with out mucking it up?" Lily retorted.  
  
"A lot of things actually!" He replied smugly.  
  
"Like what?" Lily asked in a deep breath, as she moved closer.  
  
"Everything." He said closing the gap between them.  
  
He placed his lips firmly on top of hers. At first they were both surprised of the suddenness. But soon enough they both melted into it. Their tongues exploring the others mouth, intertwining with each other and becoming one. It took a while for them to pull apart, their hands gliding over each others backs. But slowly and surely they did. Both looking flustered, both looking at each other searching for and excuse.  
  
"Not everything." Lily said breathlessly. And very unconvincingly.  
  
"You think you were better?" James retorted, also not his best lie.  
  
"Well actually I have been told by many that I am the best." She smirked.  
  
"Well I know I'm the best. Sirius told me."  
  
"You kissed Sirius?" Lily asked backing up.  
  
"NO!" James replied quickly. "The girls he dated told him I was better then him. He's been practising on his pillow since!"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just girls you paid to tell him that!" Lily retorted.  
  
"Shut up!" James said diving in for another kiss.  
  
This one lasted longer and was more controlled. They both knew they wanted it this time. Their arguments seemed to fuel a certain passion within one another. And this was how they were releasing it.  
  
Their hands roamed each others bodies, pulling themselves closer. Lily pushed James back down onto the couch losing herself in him, letting her hands move up to his hair and sitting on top of him, straddling him. She was kissing him roughly, wanting to saver every taste. She then pulled apart abruptly.  
  
"Still think I'm a bad kisser?" She said breathlessly.  
  
"But... but I thought you were a priss?" James said dazed.  
  
"Well not all books are picture books- sometimes you have to read them a bit to get to the good stuff." She got up, "Ow and this never happened." And then she left.  
  
Lily hadn't known why she had kissed James the first time, let alone the second- all she did know was that his kiss had sent her wild!  
  
You see the thing with James had started from the beginning at school.  
  
Lily had arrived knowing quite a few spells- she had bought a few more books then she needed to as she was scared that being muggle born she wouldn't know anything. And his dad, who taught him many different things (mainly to do with pranking), had brought up James.  
  
James and Lily were both popular and both good looking.  
  
In fact that was the reason they were rivals, they were always one upping each other.  
  
When they weren't screaming at one another, James was annoying Lily or pranking people.  
  
Lily would be studying. You don't make smartest girl without work.  
  
This is why Lily was so confused. Why had she let James kiss her? (she was glad she had,) but why?  
  
Well he was hot.  
  
But big headed.  
  
He was smart.  
  
But big headed.  
  
He was fun.  
  
But big headed.  
  
**_In fact he was everything that she was. _**


	2. Phase Two

**Summary- **_James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**This is R rated for a reason people!**

**Disclaimer**- _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

__

_I hope you enjoy this chapter- don't forget to read and reveiw._

_Thank you all for your reveiws on my last chapter!_

_Luv ya_

_Jessie xxx_

* * *

****

**Phase two- Competing over everything (as per usual)**  
  
_Now if you thought that the fact a passionate experience between Lily and James would be the solution to their manic fighting. Let my just tell you how completely wrong you were._  
  
The first day of lessons, Lily and James both made their way down to the great hall with their groups of friends.  
  
James and his buddies, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. These four boys run the school. They did as they pleased whenever they pleased.  
  
Lily was with her friends Sarah Sinatra, Jenny Anderson and Claire Cornell. Well when Lily said friends, she meant dorm mates. They were more acquaintances really. She spoke the them only when they wanted something off her or visa versa- she had much more important things to do then talk about boys the whole time. I mean why talk about them when you can have them? She never really understood the concept to be honest.  
  
Well anyway, Professor Mcgonagal handed out all of the class timetables. Lily groaned as she sat down. Charms wasn't till last period.  
  
As a seventh year, students only had a minimum of four subjects to take. You would take the ones which were specific to the job you would take after school.  
  
Lily wanted to be a healer. Therefore she had to take 6 subjects. These were; Charms, herbology, potions, transfiguration, arithmancy and she wanted to take defence against the dark arts as an extra. She didn't know much about the world outside, all she did know was that each week at least one person would leave the breakfast hall with a letter saying that a loved one had been murdered. She wanted to be able to defend herself.  
  
First lesson they had Transfiguration with their head of house. Professor Mcgonagall was very strict, but Lily was her favourite student. Then of course Lily was most teachers favourite student. She answered all of the questions, did her homework on time- even early. Got 100% in most tests.  
  
Today James was all set out to annoy her. But then what was new.  
  
"Today, we will be learning about Meligmagus. Can anyone tell me what that means?" Professor Mcgonagall started.  
  
Immediately Lily's hand shot up, but not before James' had. Mcgonagall rolled her eyes. What a surprise. This happened most classes. "Mr Potter?" She sighed.  
  
"Meligmagus is a form of self control during the transfiguration process. It allows you to transfigure objects into something which thinks for itself. Not just an inadement object. For instance, turning a pin into a needle is not Meligmagus, where as turning a table into a parrot is." He seemed to have finished so Lily's hand shot up again.  
  
"Ow and there are also Meligmagus charms, potions and plants." He smiled confidently. And Lily sighed in defeat. She had known that too. Stupid Potter always beat her to answering in this lesson.  
  
"Thank you Mr Potter, ten points to Gryffindore."  
  
"Now who can demonstrate a for of Meligmagus?... Miss Evans." James growled under his breath, he'd beat her next time.  
  
The rest of the class followed in such manor. James and Lily would compete for the questions and answers. This was how it'd been for the past 6 years why should their seventh year be any different?  
  
In fact the rest of the days passed like that. James was taking all the same classes as Lily, he wanted to be an Aurour and they needed the same qualifications. They were the only two people in the year who had taken so many classes.  
  
At lunch Lily and James had knocked into one another, knocking Lily to the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going Evans." James had said whilst offering her his hand. She pulled herself up, totally ignoring his almost polite gesture.  
  
"ME?" She asked. "I'm surprised you can't see where you're going with a head that big. Ow wait I forgot that you're the only person in the world from your point of view!" James laughed sarcastically at her answer.  
  
"Nice Evans real nice." He gave her one last glare and walked off.  
  
Later that night in the heads room was no different what so ever. Luckily Professor Dumbledore was there so they weren't that bad.  
  
He had discussed with them their rules and responsibilities as head students. And when he had left, they were supposed to talk about what he wanted.  
  
"All he wants us to do is to patrol the corridors?" James said in a voice which told Lily that he obviously was not pleased with that.  
  
"Well, what else did you expect James?" Lily said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had at least wanted to arrange some kind of leaver's ball or something.  
  
"BOLLOCKS!" James said frustratedly. Lily gasped and withdrew the want to tell him not to swear. She didn't know how he'd react. "I'M THE SMARTEST FUCKING STUDENT IN THS SCHOOL AND ALL HE CAN BLOODY THINK OF TO SET ME TO DO IS TO SODDING PATROL THE CRAPPING CORRIDORS!? I CAN FUCKING DO THAT IN MY FUCKING SLEEP! URGH!" He punched the nearest pillow which was on the sofa next to where he was standing and it burst into an explosion of feathers.  
  
"WILL YOU ACT LIKE A GROWN UP FOR ONCE! DON'T SWEAR, IT'S NOT NICE AND FOR MERLIN'S SAKE DO NOT DAMAGE SCHOOL PROPERTY! If you just calm down for one second then we can think of something together. James we can do something any way, we can go down as the first head students who changed the rules. If we arrange something completely down to the last detail, then go to Dumbledore with our proposal, then I'm sure he couldn't possibly refuse." Lily spoke sharply, with much enthusiasm. James just looked on at her angrily.  
  
"BLOODY GIRLS, YOU THINK THAT EVERYTHING CAN BE SOLVED BY TALKING!" He walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Well at least he didn't swear Lily thought.  
  
Suddenly the door swung back open and James came back through.  
  
"Ow come back to shout at me some more?" Lily commented dryly. "Well if you think that you can then you have another thi..." James placed his lips harshly over hers and started kissing her. At first she was too startled to do anything, but then, then she really got into the swing of it. She teased him, not allowing his tongue entry at first, then when she did she pushed him up against the wall so she could make the kiss deeper. They harshly went at each other, pulling apart every so often to take deep rugged breaths. James switched his position so he had control and she was against the wall. She obliged and lifted herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and he slipped his hand up her skirt, so he could play with the hem of her knickers. She groaned in satisfaction and he lowered them both to the floor, laying her down so he could get more body contact. Lily arched herself up against him in satisfaction as he went for her shirt buttons. As James had gotten the first couple of buttons undone, Lily pushed him off of her. He groaned in response.  
  
"Lets get this straight Potter. I do not want a relationship right now. Ok? So if you're in it for a long-term basis, you can forget this."  
  
"What?" James asked shocked- he thought she was going to say she wanted him to stop.  
  
"I said that I'm not the type of girl to want to settle down. If you want more from me then a quick shag, then buh bye I don't want to know!"  
  
"What if I don't?" He asked crawling back towards her, seductively.  
  
"Then I'll see you in here tomorrow, I'm not in the mood at the moment." Lily got up buttoning her shirt up and making herself look like her usual perfect prissy self. "Ow and Potter." She said walking closer to him. She knew he wanted her. She also knew the longer she made him wait the better the release he would be. "Don't miss me too much." She whispered pressing her body up against his and kissing him roughly on the lips. "Ow." She said looking down. "Is that your wand?" She smiled catching his gaze one last time before she left.  
  
"Dam!" James gasped as _she left him for the second time in two days wanting her more._


	3. Phase Three

Hello again my wonderful reveiwers.

Let me repeat again this is R rated for a reason- but if ur not of age, then there is not alot I can do about it ;)

Especially if you are 16

**Disclaimer**- _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

**Summary- **_James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

_Thank you again for all the reveiws._

_Glad you're enjoying and I hpe this chapter is no different._

_Luv ya_

_Jessie xxx_

**

* * *

**

**Phase three- Crossing enemy lines  
**  
After a handful more of days, lessons and Homework, the seventh years were truly shattered.  
  
The head students had agreed to meet up roughly once a week.  
  
And the ever impending N.E.W.T's were getting closer and closer.  
  
"I'm in the mood for a prank!" Sirius sang merrily to his partners in crime.  
  
"Are you really Padfoot?" His wolfish friend Remus laughed heartily. "We would have never guessed."  
  
"What shall we do this time then?" Peter joined in.  
  
"I'm thinking along the lines of Snivellus, his teddy bear sitting in the tree, doing something they shouldn't be. Catch my drift?" Sirius had a dangerous glint in his eyes, one, which meant it'd been a while since he'd pulled a prank and Snape was his favourite target.  
  
"I'm in." Remus smiled.  
  
"Dibsys on look out!" Peter called.  
  
"As if we'd put you on anything else." Sirius muttered. "Prongs buddy you're being awfully quiet. You in?"  
  
James turned round, a glint in his eyes to match only Sirius', "Most definitely." He grinned.  
  
And they gathered round talking about who would do what and so on.

* * *

"So Lily, got any plans for tonight?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I was going to the library, I wanted to revise some more on Dreal charms." Lily stated plainly. "Would you like to join me?" She continued politely.  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us to a slumber party. Janna Foresey in Ravenclaw is having one in her dorm." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm afraid not this time, I do have quite a bit to catch up on."  
  
"Well I suppose you do take two more subjects then most. Oh well maybe next time then."  
  
"Yes perhaps. Thank you for the offer though." Lily smiled sweetly at Sarah who returned the favour then left Lily to carry on with her studies, and left to her group of friends.  
  
"What did she say?" Claire asked as Sarah joined them once more.  
  
"Same as usual." She replied.  
  
"Really that girl needs to lighten up once in a while. I mean yes to become a healer you need high grades, but that is just ridiculous. We need to get her to let her hair down." Jenny remarked. And Jenny was right, Lily hadn't worn her hair down since the first year. It was like she was training to be Mcgonagal or something.  
  
"We could try I suppose. But to be honest I don't think she works like that, she's so happy just being in her own world the whole time, it's as if she doesn't notice anything. She's so into her studying she doesn't notice how all the girls look at er enviously, or how the boys look at her hungrily. I even saw James Potter checking her legs out this morning on the way to potions. And you know how much he likes her." Sarah commented.  
  
"Well do you blame him? Have you not seen Lily's legs? Their gorgeous! I'd do her any day!" With this the girls laughed.  
  
"Well as nice as that is to know for the future Claire, I would prefer it that I wasn't talked about behind my back. Now if you'll excuse me." Lily picked up her books and went up to their dorms, then two seconds later returned and headed out the portrait hole and to the library.

* * *

Later that night, James was going through the corridors, following the map in his hand. It was the marauders map, he had made it with the help of his friends. On it was every single route in and out of Hogwarts, it also showed where every member of the castle was.  
  
At this precise moment he was looking for Snape. It was his job to lure Snape out side. Remus would have the job of getting Snapes teddy and Sirius would be waiting outside by the tree. Peter was following behind James as a rat. He was lookout.  
  
James located Snape on the map and went towards him. When he got there he was shocked to see Lily with him. He scanned the map again and she was not on it still. Putting that aside for a moment, he concentrated on the situation at hand. Lily was up against the wall being held their by Snape. He was about to step in when Lily nutted Snape sending him crashing to the floor holding his head in pain.  
  
"Mudblood bitch!" He screeched.  
  
"If you think you can ever, touch me like that again, then you have another thing coming!" Lily screamed at him. She kicked him where he was down on the floor. "What you looking at Potter?" She said angrily.  
  
"Are you alright? I mean did he hurt you at all?" James asked concerned, as he would be for anyone.  
  
"Look Potter." She turned round and faced him, her face red and screwed up. "If you think that just because I'm a girl that I would be hurt, or just because I'm a girl I won't defend myself against someone, then you need yourself checked. Because I am not some damsel in distress that everybody needs to save. I've defended myself against that prat and other prats before, I can do it again. With or without a wand."  
  
"Oh you're a girl?" James asked sarcastically, not happy with her reaction to his offer of friendship.  
  
"Actually I don't know, I mean we're definitely opposite sex, and what I felt from you the other night wasn't too impressive. Maybe you're the girl and I'm the boy?" She asked in a low and husky voice.  
  
"Oh I'm more man then you'll ever be prepared for babe." He stated defensively.  
  
She walked up to him ever so closely. "Prove it to me then." She whispered into his ear, whilst taking his hand and leading it up her skirt, where he touched her and realised that today, she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
But in the flash of a second she had let him go and started walking back up to Griffindor tower.  
  
James turned to the rat standing close on the floor below him.  
  
"Peter you have been upgraded, it's your job to lure Snape now!" He choked as he turned on his heel and ran after Lily.  
  
**"HE DID WHAT?"** Remus exclaimed, when Peter told them where James was.  
  
"Evans? He went after Evans? And she was making the moves? Man? What I would give to be prongs right now! I mean Evans, the hottest girl in the school, yet the most untouchable. No way, are you sure it was her? Not jus some tart in a ginger wig?"  
  
"Padfoot, she couldn't have been more like Evans if she had used the Fucking polyjuice potion."  
  
"Fuck me! Later guys, I think I'm gonna have to go meet up with my pillow. Can't let Prongs get all the best birds."  
  
"what we going to do with him Wormtail?"  
  
"No Idea Moony, no Idea!" Peter replied. 


	4. Phase Four

Hey, me again!

Ok this chapter is a lot more cough Erotic cough,

This would be the first major R rated bit.

**Summary- **_James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!**

Lol (as if i need to repeat!)

**Disclaimer- **_Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.

If you get offened by sexual scenes ( well you shouldn't read the entire story,) But well, this one gets VERY sexual, so don't read!

Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx****

* * *

**Phase Four- Knowing what you are doing  
**  
James followed Lily all the way to Gryffindore tower, he saw her walk up the girls staircase. But when he followed, they turned into a slide, which he was unable to climb up. A few disgruntled girls also came sliding down in his attempts. They looked less then pleased by him.  
  
Lily stood up the top giggling. She enchanted a paper broomstick to go to him. James opened it and it read;  
  
A magical staircase to each of the girls dormitories was made, so boys with dirty minds could not get up their. However I do know a way you can get up here without using it. How much do you want me? Can you make it up the stairs? If you can then my room is empty. Lily Evans  
  
Lily wanted to know a few things;  
  
One, how much James wanted her. Was it enough? Two, was he a regular at climbing the girls stair cases? Obviously not. Otherwise he would have known how to get up there. Three, She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to do this or not. If he couldn't make it up the stairs then fate obviously didn't want it to happen.  
  
Lily laid back on her bed and began reading her spell book. She had finished five chapters when she heard a noise. She went to check the door but nobody was there.  
  
"BOO." James said behind her. Lily let out a loud gasp as she spun around.  
  
"Potter, don't do that to me! Wait how'd you get in?"  
  
"The house elf corridors, but of course. Is there any other way." He smiled as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Well actually it probably would have taken you less then an hour had you just got your broomstick and flown up here. Did you not get the hint?" James looked at her goofily.  
  
"Oh, broomstick, right." He said looking a bit less proud of himself. (A bit)  
  
"So this means you're sure you want to go through with this then?" Lily asked assertively. James nodded. "And you're certain that you won't feel any attatchment, or want any relationship."  
  
"Certain I am, as the grass is green."  
  
"That's not funny Potter, in some countries the grass is brown."  
  
"Right... well I am certain. May I ask why you're not looking for a commitment?"  
  
"I've seen what it does to people. For instance my sister and her snooty husband." James wasn't too sure if that was not just the tip of the iceberg but knew not to question her further.  
  
"Would you not prefer your first time to be with some one you loved?" James asked slyly.  
  
"And how do you know this is my first time." Lily asked casually as she walked into him softly and pushed them both over onto the bed.  
  
"You're too innocent to have lost it already."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at that. "To innocent?" She asked. "How am I too innocent."  
  
"Lily, however hard you've been trying to act like a slut with me in the past few days, I know that isn't you." He smiled at her smugly. "Well, it's not as if you've lost it, Mr I can't get up the girls bleeding staircase!" She gasped indignantly as she positioned her legs either side of him and began softly unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"At least I can admit it." He smirked. He loved winding her up. She was getting rougher and rougher as she moved down his shirt, until finally she reached his trousers and ripped the button off, because she was getting so worked up. "Hey careful Evans. Delicate goods down there." She looked him in the eye angrily as she picked up her wand and pointed it at him. "Woah!" He said holding his hands up. But all she said was a simple contraceptive spell. "Ok, ok I get the point!" He said moving slightly, then he grabbed her arms and changed their position, so he was on top of her on her bed.  
  
He began kissing her neck slowly, feeling satisfied when he heard her groan. She pulled the now unbuttoned shirt off of his back and he let her hands roam his body. As she did this James carefully slid her shit over her head, then her skirt down her legs discarding them onto the floor.  
  
"Hey no fair you tricked me!" He said as she looked to where his gaze was. She blushed.  
  
"You don't actually think I would walk around with no knickers on? With Snape trying to attack me every other day. Gosh Potter you're so dense sometimes." She said in a harsh whisper. It was hard to sound fierce with James kissing kisses down her chest as he fiddled with the back of her bra.  
  
"Ahhh!" She groaned as he released the catch and found her nipples with his tongue circling them whilst removing the pink, Lacey bit of fabric. She found her hands grabbing the waist band of his trousers and desperately pulling it, freeing his body of them. Finally she found the last piece of clothing on his body and tugged it off him. He did the same to her thong as he made his trail of kisses go lower and lower reaching her belly button. As he tickled her and teased her with his mouth, she fought to keep control of her body. He came back up to her face level as she had started to run her fingers through his hair, and as she was more aroused he felt her grip tightening. She rolled their bodies over so she was once more on top and once more had the governing say of how their movements co-incited. She pressed herself firmly on top of him, not leaving much space between their bodies. Running her hands down his sides and towards his manhood. As she played with it she felt it grow harder and harder. Smiling she was pleased with her effect. He gasped not being able to control himself any longer, fipping them over once more, he placed his fingers in her crevasses, parting her, spreading her juices and readying her for his entry, Then finally as she managed a weak "Now James." He plunged himself into her, releasing them both into orgasm and sending Lily back to her childhood days on her swing at home. Going higher and higher in euphoria.  
  
Then next morning it took James a while to remember where he was. This may have been as the girls dorms looked exactly like the boys dorms, it may have also been the fact that instead of the two bodies which should have been in the bed, there was just his. But he was brought back to realitly when he heard an "AHHHHH POTTER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" From Sarah Sinatra, as she had come to quickly collect her books for that day.  
  
He jumped up quickly looking around. Somehow he had his clothes back on. "I... wha..." He gave her one last worried looked then high tailed it down the stairs, which turned into a slope and made him land in Gryffindore common room with a thud, notifying most of the occupants where he had come from.  
  
James looked around trying to think of an excuse when he saw Sirius watching him, a smile on his face.  
  
"SIRIUS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He said giving Sirius a pleading look. Sirius caught on.  
  
"Aww Potter, your face it was hilarious!" James then chased Sirius up the boys staircase. But not before he glance briefly at Lily, who just casually looked away.  
  
"So, Lily Evans. I'm quite impressed Prongs. That's quite an achievement. Especially for a first time." Sirius smiled as they got safely into their dorm.  
  
"Wormtail tell you?" James asked.  
  
"Certainly did. So how was she?"  
  
"You don't seriously want an answer to that do you?"  
  
"No, worth a try though. So you two a "Thing now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nah Padfoot, She doesn't want a relationship. Which is great cause neither do I. She just wants a bit of fun every once in a while."  
  
"And she chose you? Potter, the bloke she's constantly arguing with? Are you sure this is the same Lily Evans?"  
  
"Hey, obviously I'm irresistible. Who would have thought any less? I am James Potter I am perfect."

* * *

"Hey Lily, how did Potter get into our room last night?" Sarah asked Lily.  
  
"You weren't with him were you?" Claire giggled. Lily glared at them both.  
  
"Potter was in our room? I most certainly didn't let him in. Ugh, who would do that. I'm surprised his head even fits in there. I heard that they had to make his dorm bigger for him to get in."  
  
It was now there turn to glare at her.  
  
"Well I'd do him any day." Claire stated.  
  
"But you also said you'd do me." Lily smirked at her as she shut up and blushed.  
  
"So where were you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I was in the heads rooms because the library was too noisy and obviously I fell asleep. I heard Potter yelling at Black this morning, perhaps it had something to do with that. Do you care to go to breakfast?" She asked. They all obliged  
  
**First rule of no commitment- never wake up with each other.**


	5. Phase Five

Hey, sorry I missed a day (I've had a rough week, between burning myself, having a car crash and my best mates mum dying of cancer, I slipped up somewhere)

Anyway, this phase is more informative, less sexual. But hey i'm sure It'll bump up a few bits of steamyness next phase.

**Summary- **_James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**This is R rated for a reason people!**

**Disclaimer**- _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter- don't forget to read and reveiw._

_Thank you all for your reveiws on my last chapter!_

_Luv ya_

_Jessie xxx_

* * *

**Phase five- back to routine  
**  
In transfiguration that day Lily and James were fighting over the answers like mad. Desperate to get one over on the other. It was odd how the head students managed to become such a bad influence on the student body around them.  
  
When they received the marks to their mock N.E.W.T's Lily almost throttled James when he scored half a point more then her. They were acting like five- year-olds, and not even Sirius was suprised when Mcgonagal slapped a detention slip in each of their hands.  
  
James looked at his not at all fussed, then started laughing when he saw Lily's mouth moving up and down, like she was a fish. She paused just to glare at him, but then she went back to being shocked. This was the first detention she had ever received in all her 7 years. She was not impressed.  
  
Once she had been dismissed she stormed up to the heads common room. James followed her, dismissing his mates. They were only going to eat any way. Not as if they needed his help.  
  
He entered cautiously. "Hey Evans." He greeted when he got there.  
  
"Go away Potter." She snarled. James noted that she had a quill and some parchment and was writing something down.  
  
"What you writing?" He asked ignoring her request and sitting beside her.  
  
"Ways in which I can kill you in a slow and painful way." She replied viciously.  
  
"No you're not." He replied softly, putting his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Something was bothering her and he was sure it wasn't the detention. She seemed to be glaring at her parchment and when he went to look at what she was writing; she pulled it away defensively and hid it in her bag.  
  
"Potter. Arm. Move. Now. No commitment means no signs of affection or comforting."  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH THIS COMMITMENT CRAP?"  
  
"I told you my sist..." "BOLLOCKS! YOU'RE SO FREAKING OBSESSED WITH NO COMMITMENT! IT'S GOT TO BE MORE THEN WHAT YOU'RE FREAKING SISTER AND HER HUSBAND!"  
  
"WELL THAT IS IT, SO DEAL WITH IT!"  
  
"So you're telling me that you haven't let a bloke touch you in five years because one bad relationship between you sister and her husband. What happened to them any way? They argue all the time or something?"  
  
"Listen Potter," Lily started deadly angry, moving closer to James and poking him with her finger. "You have no idea what you are talking about. My family is some load of shit which you will never understand."  
  
"Try me, you never know." James replied smugly.  
  
"NO POTTER YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" Lily stormed out slamming the door and stomping away, James waited but this time she did not return.  
  
She was so angry at him, at herself that she didn't even care that she had missed dinner that evening. She just went up to the owlery and sat in the corner, tears filling her vision. How could anyone understand her home life?  
  
She pulled out the letter she had written to her father and signed her name to it. Then she tied it to a jet-black owl with red eyes. This was Drixduel her family owl. It pecked her in a not so friendly way. This was just a small taster of what her family life was like.  
  
James had no idea.

* * *

Later that evening lily made her way down to her detention feeling tired and depressed. She was no happier when she saw professor Mcgonagal waiting for her as well as James, whom was staring at her like a curious cat. Whats more was what Mcgonagal said next.  
  
"Now you two are the two top students of the school, you're head students together, you have to learn to stop competing and to get along." Lily groaned, but James grinned.  
  
He had a life goal to annoy her. "I'm going to leave you alone now and when I get back I would like you both to hand in an essay on why the other is a good person."  
  
As Mcgonagal left, lily stared at James in disbelief. She had to think of something nice about him. Well she was stuffed- she could hardly write that he was a good shag? No, not really "Outstanding" material.  
  
"Um I noticed you weren't at dinner. So I bought you this." James held out a plate. "I didn't know what you'd like so I guessed."  
  
On the plate were some chips in between two slices of buttered bread and some gravy forming a lake around it. Lily was startled. James had made a soggy chip buttey. Lily's favourite. "I know it's weird, but it's my favourite snack." James grinned.  
  
"I can't accept this Potter. It's something which you would do for a girlfriend, and I'm not your girlfriend."  
  
"I know, I know. You just want a relationship- No strings attached. No hole in your ship. You know it really wouldn't hurt you to fall in love with someone."  
  
"Yes it would."  
  
"Prove it to me!"  
  
"You want proof? Really you want proof? Well ok then James Potter, Christmas is a month away. I don't normally go home for it, but I can make an exception. I want you to join me."  
  
"And your parents won't mind their perfect innocent daughter bringing home a boy?"  
  
"Don't worry they'll enjoy the fresh meat!"  
  
James smirked; He was James Potter- he could handle anything.  
  
"One condition then." He smiled twistedly. He could use this to his advantage.  
  
"Anything!" She challenged.  
  
"You have to sit with my friends in the Gryffindor stands on Saturday and cheer me on in our first match of the season. And if we win- Which we will, you have to kiss me in front of the whole school." Lily gulped.  
  
"Fine." She snapped. But inside she smirked, she couldn't wait for him to meet her family- he would be in for a hell of a surprise. His dare was nothing in comparison.  
  
When Mcgonagal returned and dismissed them she picked up their sheets of parchment and sighed. Lily's consisted of things such as; "Potter's head is not SO big that it can't fit through doors (like Blacks)" And "He has a very intelligent mind- maybe someone should teach him to use it." And James' she said; "Evans has a great ass." in fact he had listed every part of her body (her legs twice) and after he had written "Her face is very pretty", he added, "Pity she speaks her mind."  
  
When would those two learn?  
  
Little did Mcgonagal know, Lily and James had enchanted their quills to write for them whilst they has spent the rest of their detention making out quite viciously in the corner. James had even slipped his hand up her shirt at one point, before remembering that soon he would be meeting her father- to say the least, James' hand was promptly withdrawn. 


	6. Phase Six

Hello!

Thank you for all the bumps!

Here is another chapter, it's slightly more saucy, but not much- I will make sure there is some more juicy bits in the next chappie!

**Summary- **_James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**This is R rated for a reason people!**

**Disclaimer**- _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

_Luv ya_

_Jessie xxx_

**

* * *

**

Phase 6- Perfect meeting not so perfect  
  
As the days moved on, the situation with Lily and James did not improve. They were arguing more bitterly then ever.  
  
When Sirius stated what was on his mind to Remus, "How am I supposed to believe that them two are doing the stuff which Prongs tells us, when they're acting like that the whole time?", Remus just replied with;  
  
"Well Padfoot, maybe that's why they're always having such passionate embraces, because they're always fighting the want to be with each other until finally they can't anymore."  
  
"Shish Moony, now you're making me horny." Remus hastily took a step away from Sirius. "Ow during James' quidditch match we should..." Sirius whispered his plan to Remus and Peter who got identical grins plastered on to their faces.  
  
Friday morning, Lily turned up in the Gryffindor stands, her usual perfect uniform under a large red cloak. She held a large flag which seemed to be hand made. The soft red silky rectangle, had giant gold letters going across it, saying "Potter for gold". Walked over to the boys and sat next to Peter.  
  
"Good morning boys. How are you all?" She greeted politely. They all gazed at her, she was hardly ever polite to them.  
  
"We're all fine and dandy Miss Evans. And how are you?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Wonderful!" She replied happily.  
  
"So what do we owe this pleasure then?" Peter asked "You sitting with us, I mean." Lily studied their pondering faces for a second. Could it be true that Potter hadn't told them?  
  
"Well I just felt like showing the head boy my support.- we're supposed to work together as a team." She replied.  
  
"That's very good of you." Sirius inwardly smirked. They of course knew that James had asked her to. They were just seeing what they could achieve.  
  
"So Lily, do you watch much Quidditch?"  
  
"I can't say that I do, although my step brother is a big fan." She was being incredibly polite. But of course she always was, save for when she was with James. Sirius nodded politely.  
  
"Any boyfriends?" He continued. "I know of course you are highly sought after."  
  
"No, not really my priority at the moment. I can't be dealing with one this near to Newts."  
  
"Ow it's a pity. I mean you're a very lovely lady. I myself am taken but, I mean I'm sure James wouldn't say no- if you were to give him a chance."  
  
Lily smirked. "Sirius if you hadn't noticed, I don't exactly get on with Potter. Anyway look here they come... what do they have to do again?"  
  
It was a well-known fact that Lily didn't know much about quidditch. So as Sirius explained the rules to her, he twisted them just slightly.  
  
"NO! NO! POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET THE BLOODY QUAFFLE AWAY FROM THAT END!!!! NO!"  
  
People in the Griffindor stands were giving Lily odd stares. Not only was she raising her voice uncharacteristically, but she was also shouting criticism at the team- even though they were doing well. And James who had scored at least 150 points was getting the worst of it.  
  
When Lily realised the glares she was getting thrown at her, she looked back at the boys who were all in fits of hysterics.  
  
When Sirius saw her angry face, he couldn't help but laugh some more. So Lily let another side of her show causing every single person in the Gryffindore stands to stare at their perfect, pretty, intelligent, polite, friendly head girl as she rugby tackled Sirius Black, making them both fall over the back on top of each other. For once nobody at all was watching the match. All eyes were on the bundle.  
  
"You little trollop!" Lily said amusedly as she pinned him down. "You tricked me didn't you. Potter was playing properly all along!"  
  
Sirius being stronger then her flipped her over easily. "So what if I did?" He smirked as she struggled under his grip. As her legs began to wiggle, Sirius tightened the grip with his own. "ISN'T THIS COZY!" He announced happily (and very loudly) making the crowd around laugh- they couldn't imagine the innocent Lily Evans in that position with anyone. Lily began to wiggle more viciously. "Feisty aren't we. Can see why Potter's got the hot's for you now!" Sirius whispered the last part. Suddenly Lily raised her knee harshly up wards. Sirius let out a pained squeal as she pushed him off her.  
  
"Don't mess with me Black, I'm not as sugar coated as everyone thinks!"  
  
"OW I KNOW THAT BABE! I KNOW THAT!" He shouted after her as she walked down the stands. Sirius watched her rear and let out a low whistle. "I said it once I'll say it again, Prongs sure is one lucky man! Moony who's winning?"  
  
"Pay attention Padfoot, whilst you were having your fun with Evans, the game ended 10 minutes ago. We won!"  
  
"Hey where'd Evans go?" Peter asked. All three boys looked to the pitch where James stood centre field surrounded by fans. Lily walked towards him, head held high. The crowd separated to let her walk through. When she reached James she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself to his level, tackling his mouth with her own and taking him by surprise. He was only expecting a peck on the cheek. But when Lily Evans did something, she did it properly.  
  
Lily forced her entry into his mouth and finally tasted his warmth once again. She had missed his taste over the past few days. She indulged herself in him, bringing their two bodies closer, running her hands over his back. She totally forgot the fact that the whole school was watching the couple who fought so often, completely gobsmacked.  
  
"Hem hem." Professor Mcgonagall sounded behind them, and suddenly Lily realised where she was. Thinking quickly she pulled away from James and swung her arm back then swiped him fiercely with it.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D USE A LOVE POTION ON ME POTTER!" She bellowed. James thinking quickly retaliated.  
  
"WELL YOU ASKED ME TO!"  
  
"POTTER, EVANS STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" James jumped in quickly before Lily got the chance.  
  
"Professor, I went to the heads lounge this morning because I left my gloves in there, and I found Lily asleep. I gather she was studying the night before and fell asleep. Any way I woke her up and she asked me to test this love potion she had made. Well she didn't tell me who on so... well I thought it'd be funny." James smiled goofily whilst the professor just sighed.  
  
"Just go, both of you before I change my mind!"  
  
Lily skipped off quickly and James jumped on his broom showing off. He was standing up and swinging on it. The Griffindore's all cheered and clapped him on, chanting "Potter" As he lead the crowd up to Gryffindore tower, where the chairs had been removed, the tables were filled with food and butter beer and music was blearing out. To say the least they had a wild time that night.  
  
Little did any one know that both head students were missing most of the evening, they were having a party of their own.

* * *

Three weeks later, the Hogwarts express pulled up at platform nine and three quarters. Lily jumped off with her trunk. She looked down the platform where James and Peter climbed off a few carriages down. She saw them say good bye briefly and James walked towards her.  
  
"Where's your parents then?" He asked not showing how nervous he really was.  
  
"Ow, I don't go home with my parents." She replied emotionlessly. "Come on." She passed him her trunk and her followed struggling with both. They reached a fire place in the platform and she took out some floo powder. "It's Sundries bungalow." She said passing him a handful, then stepping forward. James had time to briefly wonder how she was connected to the floo next work.  
  
When James appeared through the fireplace he looked around at his surrounding. It was a quaint home, the living room was very small. It was decorated in deep shades of green. A short man with grey hair and green eyes entered.  
  
"Ow you're home." He said looking at his daughter.  
  
"Hey dad." She replied half heartedly as she ushered James towards the door. He had to dodge all sorts of potions and spell books which were scattered around the floor. Yet another thing which James was shocked with. He was sure that Lily was a muggleborn. The amount of times that snape had called her a mudblood...  
  
"Wait who is that boy!" Lily's father called after her.  
  
"Come on James." Lily said miserably.  
  
"Lily, I thought you were a muggle born." James asked.  
  
"I am." she replied as they walked up a small stair case to a hall which had only 4 doors. "My step mother and step brother however are also wizards."  
  
"You... What?" Lily laughed humourlessly at his expression.  
  
"Yes, I have a mother a father a sister a step mother and a step brother. I used to love my father until he met her. And I loved my mother when she was sane, that also changed when he met her! Now she belongs in St Mungo's" There was a knock at the door, then a woman with jet black hair entered.  
  
"Lily, your father wants to talk to you." The woman looked surprisingly familiar to James, even though he knew he'd never met her before. "Hello young man." She smiled at him. "And who may you be?"  
  
"He's my friend." Lily snapped.  
  
"I didn't ask you. Now go down and talk to your father, then wash your hands- dinner is ready!" Lily hung her head and walked out, beckoning James to follow him.  
  
"That's my step mother, Justine Evans. Y father met her in Diagon alley one day in my first year, she was upset because her husband had hit her, so he comforted her. Of course it lead to more and a year into their affair my mum found them. She has never been the same. So I had to live with them, once they married. My sister got a lucky escape and married and moved to surrey. They want nothing to do with us "Magical folk"." They reached a door and as Lily was about to walk through it opened.  
  
"Watch where you're going Mudblood." Severus Snape growled. "Snape." She acknowledged. "James, "she addressed, "I believe you know my step brother." She smiled twistedly at the look on both boys' faces. 


	7. phase Seven

Hey everyone.

OK following a couple of reveiws I got- i just want to point out that Snape has not and will not have done anything sexual with Lily. You were led to believe that in chapter 3 (i think) but he was just bullying her- coz he blames her for his parents splitting up.

Thank you all for bumping, even negative reveiws are welcome. I understand that this ficcy is very explicit, but thats how I aimed it to be. I have 5 other ficcys which have everything basically sugar-coated and I'm bored of that style of writing!

I also want to mention that this chapter has something rather disgusting at the end (in my opinion) but it's based on what a friend once told me about at school- what his dad and step mum did. Also theres something in one of the next few chapters which is based on my own life kind of. Ad it will also kind of link to summink in harry potter book 5.

any way enough gobble dee gook!

Summary- _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!

Lol (as if i need to repeat!)

Disclaimer- _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx****

* * *

**Phase seven- Not knowing what to say**  
  
"What is Potter doing here?" Snape asked rudely.  
  
"None of your god dam business!"  
  
"I thought I told you God is something which Muggles made up to disguise magic- don't use that word!"  
  
"GOD! SATAN! HEVAN! HELL!" Lily continued acting like a five-year-old.  
  
"Argh! You're insufferable!" Snape spat, "I'd wish you luck Potter, but you really don't deserve it! Don't speak to me again! Either of you!"  
  
"PRAT!" Lily shouted after him.  
  
"HE'S YOUR STEP BROTHER!?!" James finally found his voice.  
  
"Don't say it too loud, some one might hear!" She hissed back. "Yes. He is. See I have told you I have good reason for being who I am. I have to put up with that torag 12 months of the year!"  
  
"But... But I thought he always tried to make advances on you?" Lily let out a hollow laugh.  
  
"No. He just occasionally feels the need to punish me for being my father's child and for being me- a muggle born. Although Malfoy did try it once. For some reason Snape was not impressed and cursed the slime ball before he got to far."  
  
They walked into the kitchen where a small house elf was washing what seemed to thousands of viles at the kitchen sink. The humble room was tiled with grubby white tiles. The table looked like it had been gnawed at and there was a small dark doorway which James could only assume was a pantry. Mr Evans sat at the table reading a muggle newspaper.  
  
"Severus was just in here." He said over the top. "Said he's had a good term."  
  
"Well the git would have- the potions teacher lets him brew away till his hearts content."  
  
"Lillian, don't speak about your brother that way!"  
  
"Snape is NOT my brother!" Lily snapped. Mr Evans sighed.  
  
"Anyway, who is this young man and why is he in my house?"  
  
"James Potter sir." James said holding out his hand to Mr Evans who just looked at it disgustedly.  
  
"Which means...?" Mr Evans asked.  
  
"Which means that he has come home with me to help me organise the leavers ball."  
  
"Could you not have stayed at school to do that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And you are dating?"  
  
"No, we kiss a lot, occasionally have sex but we're not dating." Lily replied as she turned to leave. James just stood there hoping for the ground to swallow him. But Mr Evans seemed not to mind at all.  
  
In fact James heard him muttering his relief about her not being gay.  
  
"Are you coming or not Potter?" Lily stuck her head back through the kitchen door and glared at him.  
  
James followed her obediently and Mr Evans raised his eyebrows not knowing what to think. Lily had never understood why he had left her mother for Silvia Snape, and she had blamed him for the state she was now in. It also seemed that Severus was the same. His father was a very dark man. But Sev had always been a mummy's boy. Mr Evans hoped that Sev would stay like he was, still being polite and ambitious in his potions, but he also knew that Sylvia was worried about him.  
  
Patrick Evans loved Sylvia Snape, he knew the first time he met her, that's why he had to break up with Rosemary Evans. It hadn't been anything to do with hating her, just simply moving on. He had to do what was right for them all- even if it had been the toughest decision.  
  
Lily lead James back to her room. And only now did he notice how she had decorated it. On the walls were photos. Loads of photos. All with titles.  
  
There was "Family holiday to Spain" or "Christmas, age 3" All of the photos had one or all of four people in them,. Her family. Or what it used to be. James couldn't even see what colour the paint behind them was. Her carpet was pink and grubby, stained with make up, ink, potions and all sorts. And there were books sprawled out all over the place. Definitely not how he would imagine the head girls bedroom to look like.  
  
Lily was edging back towards her bed. Her single bed which was covered with a magic round about bed spread. She laid back on it and looked at James.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, ignoring Lily's advances.  
  
"I haven't told anyone. You should feel privileged. You James Potter are the only person apart from Snape to know where Lily Evans is not perfect. You know my downfall."  
  
"Well maybe had you opened up to someone before, you wouldn't think of this as your down fall. I mean having to live with Snape- that's low, but this is your family, I'd give anything to have my parents."  
  
"Correction, I only have my father. I will be visiting my mother in hospital tomorrow you can come with me. Unless you'd rather stay with Snape? Your choice."  
  
"Well at the moment I'm not sure which would be more pleasant to me." James growled. Lily's eyes suddenly gained an evil glint.  
  
"I can be pleasant if you want." She said in a seductive voice, finding the buttons on her robe and loosening the top few. James edged forwards slowly.  
  
"And how would you do that?" He said huskily as he sat on the corner of her bed.  
  
Lily licked her lips and then laid back further on the bed, spreading her legs and pulling her robes up slightly. "Use your imagination." She replied smirking.  
  
James mounted her and grinned. He went to kiss her lips whilst he gazed into her eyes. And for a second Lily was mesmerised, but just before their lips touched she moved her head and he got her cheek instead. "Still no commitment." She gasped as she reached down getting straight to the point- or should I say something else?  
  
James gasped half in shock, half in pleasure and he positioned himself more comfortably on top. They began to work on ridding the others clothing, kissing the opposing body and only stopping for breath.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke their euphoria. "Well well well, a Mudblood and a wanker, a very unlikely pairing- I think not." Snape smirked at the doorway. "My mother says that dinner is ready." Lily who was in her underwear, grabbed her quilt and covered herself, whilst James just looked at Snape amused. "Come on Evans it's not like I haven't seen you in less. And obviously neither has Potter." Snape spat mockingly. This changed James' smirk and he looked at Lily questioningly. "Only because you're the pervert who walked in on me in the bath!" She spat back.  
  
"Well, I'll leave the pair of you to change your attire- I doubt you will want to come in that." And Snape left knowing that he had one up on his stepsister.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME!!!" Lily shouted after him.  
  
Once they had gotten dressed, James followed Lily back to the kitchen, where the rest of Lily's family sat around the small table. With James sitting down as well it was even more of a squeeze. He was made sit between Mr and Mrs Evans. Lily and Snape sat opposite.  
  
The house elf served up their dinner. It seemed to be a large mound of green stuff.  
  
"Eat, we can't let our dragon hide go cold now." Mr Evans smiled at him. James gulped and scooped up a small helping on his fork, slowly moving it towards his mouth. He bit into the foul smelling "food" and managed to gulp the awful thing down without throwing up. He had to be polite. Lily was watching him amused. She winked at him and when he looked back down at his plate, the "food" had completely disappeared.  
  
"May we be excused, we've finished." Lily asked her father politely.  
  
"Oh you've finished already, do have seconds." Mr Evans replied.  
  
"No father, we have a lot of work we must attend to." Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw nape open his mouth. So she kicked him, knowing what he was about to say. "Come on James." She said harshly, and once again he obeyed.  
  
He seemed to be doing a lot of that.  
  
When they got back up stairs they did actually decide to get on and do some work. Heaven forbid now being in their NEWT year and taking the most classes anyone could, they had a lot of work to do. And as usual when it came down to work they competed. First it was how quick they could do it. Then how long they could make it... and so on. They worked until mid evening, when they were interrupted. The heard a giggling noise from the corridor. Lily hastily shut her bedroom door.  
  
"What was that." James asked but Lily didn't answer. Instead from the room next to them they heard a funny noise. It was like... creeks, they came quite slowly at first then they rapidly began to get faster.  
  
Lily banged on her bedroom wall.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed, but instead of the quiet she wanted, she got squeals and groans thrown back at her.  
  
"You know that never works." Snape said once more in the doorway.  
  
"Sod off Snape." She growled. She turned to James. "I wanted a lock to keep that git out, but my father said no." Suddenly the screams began to get louder and more frequent. "Argh, Sod this, I'm going. Come on Potter." She snapped. Slamming her door open. She then proceeded to slam her fathers door open and turned her back to them. "I'm going out." She called. And then stormed out of the house.  
  
"Now where are we going to go?" James asked calmly. When he agreed to go home with her, he didn't expect he would be walking the streets of somewhere he didn't know at night, after finding out that she lived with Snape, hated her father and step father and had to bear with them making noises which no child would want to hear from their parents most nights.  
  
"We're going to the hospital. There are no specific visiting times in my mothers ward." And that was all that was said. They caught a bus three streets from her house and arrived at the Princess Elizabeth hospital at just gone mid night.  
  
If James thought what he saw a Lily's house was bad, then he hadn't seen anything yet.


	8. Phase Eight

**Ok got to go to bed, but brief note**

**sorry for the delay (I have tonsilitis)**

**Hope you enjoy this, it's not as saucy as it usually is, but it explains some more. **

****

**Thanks for all the reveiws, more soon!**

**Luv ya**

**Jessie xxx**

* * *

**Phase eight- Getting to the worst of it  
**  
Lily led James into her mothers home. The hospital.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans." She was greeted by a male nurse. "Are you here to see your mother? You're in luck, she's awake."  
  
"Oh good!" Lily said happily. "Thanks Tim."  
  
Lily lead James to her mothers hospital room, obviously Mrs Evans was quite a permanent resident as her ward was a lot more homely and Lily knew the way by heart.  
  
"Brace yourself." She said to him just as they entered. "Hey mum." She said softly taking a seat next to the frail looking woman's bedside. The woman looked up at her alarmed.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"It's me Lily, your daughter. You remember don't you. I came to visit you in the summer." She picked a picture up off the side. "Look see here I am with you, in this picture." Mrs Evans studied it closely, then her mouth formed a big smile.  
  
"I remember, you are my youngest, aren't you." Lily gave her mother a hug.  
  
"That's right. You know your getting better at this. I thought I would come to see you as it's Christmas, Look I even got you a gift." Out of her robes, Lily pulled a small box and handed it to her mother. Inside was a small picture frame with Lily smiling and waving, at the bottom of the picture was her name. "It's to help you remember me more. See it's a wizarding photo it moves."  
  
"Thank you darling." Her mother said weakly. "Is that my son?" She asked pointing to James. Lily blushed. As did James.  
  
"No, no mother, that's James Potter. He's, he's..." Lily didn't want to confuse her mother in explaining her relationship with James, hell Lily didn't even understand it. So she said the simplest thing which came to mind. "He's my boyfriend."  
  
James paused for a moment, half shocked that Lily would call him that, they hardly had a proper relationship they fought the majority of the time and made out and had sex the rest of it. They never had an in between. But the other half of him really liked that name she had given him. It felt right. For some reason, he wished she would call him her boyfriend more often. The suddenly he realised himself and remembered Lily's situation. Her mother had forgotten her own daughters' name. Besides, he knew Lily didn't want commitment. He couldn't get her past that could he?  
  
"James Potter." He said standing forward and kissing Mrs Evans hand.  
  
"Justine Milne." Lily's mum replied with a small smile. "I do hope you treat my daughter right." She said- but not accusingly.  
  
"Of course." James replied, feeling just slightly guilty. Lily smirked at him in the background. The three of them made small talk until Lily's mother fell asleep. Lily and James went into the waiting room for a while, Lily didn't feel like moving on just yet.  
  
"Lily, your mothers surname..."  
  
"It's her maiden name. She can't remember anything about being married. See she loved my dad more then anything in the world. Sure she loved me and my sister but my dad he was her reason for living. Then one day he tells her he's in love with someone else and bam she goes barmy. She threw things at him told him to get out, then she burnt all his clothes, all the pictures she could find of him, Anything which smelt of him. For a while she refused to see me and my sister. Then one day I caught her trying to slit her wrist. She was rushed to hospital and they just about saved her. I thought that would be it when she came home. She seemed more like her old self. She was more placid and she let me and Petunia back into her life. Then just before I went back to Hogwarts that year she did it again. This time she tried to drown herself. I got in from doing the shopping and Petunia was looking for her. She wasn't in the house, the car was still home, the garden was empty. One of the neighbours saw her going for a walk with our dog, daisy. So we headed for the fields. That's when we heard Daisy barking. So we both ran knowing that daisy barked when she was loose, and she's not allowed to be loose- not old enough. And we found her in the lake. I jumped in and pulled her out, whilst Petunia ran to get help. And now here she is almost five years on, in the same hospital bed, going through the same routine. The amount of Oxygen she lost that day permanently affected her memory. They've been saying that she will die, it could be days, it could be months. Just recently she's gotten a lot worse."  
  
"It must be terrible for you, just waiting for the worst." James said sympathetically. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off.  
  
"I dread it everytime I get an owl. Just thinking what news it might bring. And at first I was scared for her, but now I wonder if it was selfish of me to have saved her. I mean this is not much of a life is it? Lying in a hospital bed day after day. Her only visitors are her two daughters. And she can't even remember us. Maybe she would have suffered less." Lily was tearful, she had never been brave enough to mention this to anyone before.  
  
"Don't be silly." James said holding her. "You love your mother and she loves you. She may not seem to remember you, but when you reminded her, she trusted you enough to believe you. She did remember, but slowly." Lily fell asleep in James' arms as James' mind began to reel- If this is what Love had done to Lily's mother, then no wonder Lily didn't want to ever fall in love. No wonder she hated her father and step mother. He would too.  
  
He woke up the next morning with a stiff neck-, which would have been caused by the way he had slept. And he looked down into his arms, and for the first time he found Lily there. He smiled, then looked at his watch- 8.50. Maybe the canteen would be making breakfast?  
  
Suddenly to his shock a woman came up to Lily and himself and just started shaking Lily.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" She said sharply as Lily opened her hazy eyes.  
  
"Get off Petunia." Lily grumbled. "What do you think I'm doing here. I came to see mum."  
  
"And you just thought you'd sleep out here where everyone can see you in some... tramps arms?" I looked at myself, ok sure my hair was a little messy, I couldn't help that- and my clothes a bit creased- I'd been sleeping in them. But there was no reason what so ever to be calling me a tramp. Lily turned round and looked at me with wide eyes, only just realising what she'd done.  
  
"Who are you to be calling me a tramp?" I asked harshly. She ignored me.  
  
"Who is he Lily?" Petunia asked.  
  
"A boy from my school." Lily replied sharply. Petunia looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard, as had a rather plump man behind her. "I didn't even say the name!" Lily growled angrily.  
  
"Listen to me, I don't want you filling mum's head with anymore of your nonsense ok! You're a freak Lily, and she'd be better off not remembering you. Do me, you and her, all a favour. Leave her alone." James was shocked at the harshness of Petunia's words. This was Lily's sister?  
  
"Do you two mind." The plump man stepped forward. James thought he was addressing the two sisters, he was wrong. "You two are upsetting my wife. Can you please move along." James glowered at him. He'd seen enough of Lily's family for a day. Lily herself was close to tears.  
  
"If I ever hear of you two talking to Lily like this again, you will regret it. Lily is the smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman I know. As her sister you should look out for her. You should respect her as she would you. Now we are going to leave, I hope you think about how you've treated your own flesh and blood and that you regret how you acted." He then took Lily's hand and pulled her out of the hospital. "Come on Lily. We've had enough torture for this holiday. We'll visit you mum again. Now we're going back to my house." Lily nodded. She was quite numb to the whole ordeal. Petunia waking her. Finding herself in James' arm. Petunia being her usual nasty self, with her godforsaken husband. The most of all what James had said about her- he stood up for her. She just followed him and he somehow got her to his house without her knowing how.  
  
She looked up at a humble cottage. She had expected James' house to be more glorious. He had always made out to be something special.  
  
They went up to the door and knocked. After a couple of prolonged minutes an old lady opened the door and looked at the couple.  
  
"James?" She said with a smile. "I didn't think you were coming home for Christmas."  
  
"Nan, you got my owl, saying I was staying with Lily?" James hugged his grandma.  
  
"Oh yes dear of course. Come in come in. Your grandfather is just making some tea." She lead them into a cosy living room. James sat Lily down next to him on an old comfy couch. And minutes later His grandma re entered with whom she could only assume was his grandpa.  
  
"James, lad your home. We were just saying how quiet it was with out you and Sirius here."  
  
"Pup." James said giving the old man a hug.  
  
"And who is this young looker then?" He asked James grinned evilly at Lily. If she could do it so could he.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Lily." She shot him a glare, then put on a sugary sweet smile and stood up.  
  
"Lily Evans." She said extending her hand to his grandpa. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Well, well Lily Evans. Not THE Lily Evans?" It was James' turn to blush. He had mentioned her names a few times.  
  
"Pup, no!" James protested.  
  
"It's about time you put a stop to his infatuation!" 'pup' laughed.  
  
"Ow really?" Lily asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes, we hear it every summer. Lily this and Evans that. Finally asked you out then did he?" Lily inwardly laughed.  
  
"Yes, he was very sweet about it. Of course you know he's head boy. Well I'm head girl. And one night we were in the heads room discussing the leavers ball..." James stood up in protest But Lily carried on. "Well, suddenly he interrupted it and just said. Look Lily, I've liked you for a long time. Would you please go out, at least on one date with me? And he asked so sweetly, I just couldn't refuse him." James' Grandma beamed.  
  
"See John, I told you we taught him well, didn't I." She said proudly. Both lily and James felt a little ashamed at themselves on hearing this.  
  
"So, it's alright if we stay here for the rest of the holiday? My house, well it's too crowded. I didn't realise there would be so many people there." Lily lied.  
  
"Of course dear that's fine. I regret that we have no spare room however. James can sleep down here on the couch. You may have his bed."  
  
"Ow no Mrs Potter. I couldn't impose so much I will sleep on the couch."  
  
"Don't be silly." James said. "You have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor in there." He turned to his grandmother. "We wouldn't do anything inappropriate. You have my word."  
  
"Ow yes James is nothing but a gentleman." Lily agreed.  
  
"That's the way we brought him up." Pup grinned.  
  
"Nanna, would you please summon our trunks for us." James asked in the voice of a three year old.  
  
"Yes dear, take Lily up to your room, they will be here in a bit." James gave his Nan a kiss on the cheek and took Lily by the hand and led her to his room.  
  
They entered and Lily took a big look round. James' room was small, but at the same time big. It was full of shelves with books of all different contexts (not just quidditch). He had a double bed, and the walls were a rich blue. It was also perfectly tidy. Lily instantly fell in love with it. She jumped on the bed ad laid down, James laid next to her. And they just laid there in silence for about 15 minutes, untill Lily voiced a thought which had struck her a while ago.  
  
"James, what happened to your parents?"...


	9. Phase Nine

Hello all,

really those were some great reveiws to the last chapter.

I don't think the next is my best work, sorry. I'm sifting through the boring stuff in it.

Any how, I saw hp3 today- quite good, my fave so far.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter, i promise it'll get better.

Summary- _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!

Lol (as if i need to repeat!)

Disclaimer- _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.

Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx

**

* * *

**

**Phase Nine- Spending time together like never before**  
  
Lily heard James gulp next to her. He fidgeted slightly and turned to face her. She did the same so he could have her full attention.  
  
"I never really knew my parents. They died when I was three." There was a long pause and Lily didn't really know what to say. "My father was minister for magic, he was extremely busy in those days. My mother stayed at home and looked after me. Then one day this maniac attacked our home and took my mother and myself as his hostage. He wanted money. The ministry did what they could to get us back and it ended in a duel. That's as much as my grandparents told me. The rest I had to hunt down from newspapers and so forth. The maniac held his wand to my mothers head and my father tried to save her, he jumped on them and when the spell went off it took all three of them out. He loved my mother he gave his life for her. He couldn't just stand there and let someone kill her, so he tried his best to save her." James' voice had a tiny quiver in it, it was small but Lily heard it. "Real life doesn't end like in stories. The amount of times you hear of happy endings- that's just not life."  
  
"I'm sorry James, I never knew." Lily said for once showing him some affection and putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, that was when I was little. I don't remember it. And at the end of the day I still have Nanna and pup. They have been the best, and they've looked after me." He smiled a small smile. It was extremely different to his usual egotistical one.  
  
Lily had to turn away from him. She was so confused. On one hand she had this magnificent man laying next to her. He was sweet, he looked after her and he was the only person who knew about her family, about her life- he was the only person who had seen her not perfect. Then she thought of letting herself be with him, letting her emotions through. How her mother had done so and what had happened. Her mind was conflicting, but James seemed to know what she was thinking as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"I know you don't want a commitment, just could you please act like my girlfriend for me in front of my grandparents. They're kind of old fashioned." Lily turned back to him and grinned.  
  
"Plus they already know a lot about me?" She teased. James blushed.  
  
"You weren't supposed to know that!" He sighed.  
  
"Ok so I get to be James Potters girlfriend for a whole week?" She said in mock excitement.  
  
"That you do, Lily flower, that you do."  
  
"Oh Good." She smiled sarcastically. "So what do the Potters do for Christmas?" James smiled at her.  
  
"Christmas festivities start Christmas Eve. That's when we go and get a tree. Then we go carolling then to midnight mass. When we get home we exchange presents, we go back to bed then we wake up and help prepare Christmas dinner. We don't have anything big or fancy, we just have the traditional roast."  
  
"And it's normally just you your Nan and Grandad?" Lily smiled.  
  
"And Sirius. He lives with us."  
  
"Where?" Lily said sitting up and examining the room. There was no way another bed would fit in here. James went red.  
  
"Yeah we normally share. He's like my brother." James said awkwardly.  
  
"So why doesn't he stay with his parents?"  
  
"He doesn't get on with them, they have a lot of strong beliefs which he doesn't so they disowned him and he came here." "Your grandparents are so sweet, taking him in and all."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know where I'd be with out them. I'd be in an orphanage or something." James gazed off again.  
  
"Dears, your trunks have arrived." Mrs Potter came in smiling warmly at the couple. "Now you know I trust you, I would just prefer it if you kept the door open." Lily blushed slightly.  
  
"Sure Nan." James laughed. He certainly wasn't planning on doing anything, well maybe he could get a kiss or two off Lily, but other then that.  
  
That week flew by swiftly. It was like nothing Lily had ever experienced. (well since her family had split.)  
  
She was treated like an adult. She was respected. And she had the time of her life. With James by her side she was really doubting her beliefs on love and forgot briefly her own home.  
  
In fact Lily loved it so much she didn't want to leave. If she did would she ever have anything like this again?  
  
James took her around his neighbourhood, he showed her all his childhood haunts. He took her out to a magical theatre and then for a meal- Their first date. Well that's what they told James' grandparents, Lily insisted it wasn't a date, just friends going out. James had replied by smirking and telling her to wear something nice.  
  
Lily came down stairs in a plain blue dress robe, she hadn't done much to her hair and wasn't wearing much make up. But James thought she looked stunning. He himself was wearing his usual black dress robes. Lily blushed as James' grandma insisted on taking photos of them before they went. Apparently she wanted a memory of the first girlfriend James brought home.  
  
When they escaped, they flooed to the theatre. James had booked the best seats in the place. It was a traditional magical story of a witch who had been orphaned as a child and was influenced by an old wizard to magically pick pocket people. It was a beautiful story.  
  
Then James wined and dined Lily at an expensive wizarding restaurant. It wasn't until half way through the meal that James looked at Lily eating and thought that she looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful. But if she could look beautiful in even the most unflattering situation. It was at that point that James realised he was falling for her. He had never wanted to fall for her. They had a strict non-committal relationship. But even though he had tried, he had ended up doing it anyway.  
  
James had looked into Lily's life, he had discovered the real her- not just the perfect façade she put on. And if she had allowed him to get so far, then maybe just maybe he would let her in further. Maybe she would be his real girlfriend?  
  
Lily flashed him a radiant smile as she realised him staring. That was it he had to have her.  
  
"Lily, you've had fun this week haven't you. I know we're heading back tomorrow, but you've enjoyed yourself right?"  
  
"Yeah James it's been fantastic. I wish every holiday could be like this." She smiled, but James still caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Then it hit him, Lily was sad because she didn't have this. She had seen what a loving family could be like and she longed for it. In a way he had been even wicked in showing her his life.  
  
"Well my grand parents love you. If you ever want to visit again I'm sure they would be happy for it. I mean you'd probably have to put up with me and Sirius, well actually they'd be willing to swap you for us." James grinned and Lily snorted into her wine.  
  
"I wonder why." She smiled. "Actually, it hasn't been that bad spending time with you Potter. As much as I dreaded it."  
  
This was his opportunity. He had to ask her now.  
  
"Yeah well your company hasn't been all that bad either..."  
  
"I know what you mean and it's not all awkward, you know, knowing that we're not actually going out." Lily continued stopping James from saying what she knew he was about to.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, feeling as though his heart had been stamped on.  
  
The rest of the night finished swiftly.  
  
And Lily climbed into James' bed with a heavy heart, this was the last night she got to spend here.  
  
"James, sleep with me." She said quietly.  
  
"Not in my grandparents house, it's just not right." He replied.  
  
"Not like that. Just next to me. I don't want to sleep alone tonight."  
  
"Ow, ok." James said hopping in next to her, pulling her close to him. He watched her as she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. "I love you Lily." He whispered as he dozed off into his own quiet slumber.  
  
The next morning Lily hugged James' Grandma and received the sandwiches she had made for her for the journey. Lily then got a hug from James' grandpa.  
  
"I know he can be a scally wag sometimes, but James always means well. He really likes you I can tell, I hope you will keep him in order." He scruffed up Lily's hair.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Lily smiled. And James took her hand and led her to the train.  
  
"Do come back at Easter won't you dears." Mrs Potter called.  
  
"Your grandparents are sweet." Lily smiled, as they entered a compartment together.  
  
"Yeah their real dolls." James said sitting down next to Lily and placing his arm slyly around her shoulders. Lily smiled at him coyly.  
  
"I'd better go and find the little witches room." She said removing his arm.  
  
Well at least she hadn't lectured him on no commitment, James thought. **She was weakening. **


	10. Phase Ten

Thank you for all your lovely reveiws,

I honestly didn't think that last chapter was great- but u guys have liked it the best. So hopefully this one is just as crap!

any way enough gobble dee gook!

**Summary-** _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!**

**Lol (as if i need to repeat!)**

**Disclaimer-** _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx

* * *

**Phase Ten- Respecting those you never did before**  
  
Lily didn't return to James' compartment the rest of the journey. He hadn't expected her to.  
  
Peter however did. So James spent the rest of the journey with Peter. And when they got to Hogsmeade and got off the coaches, James saw Lily get into a coach alone when he caught her gazed she smiled. She actually smiled.  
  
Normally she would have looked impassive. But today she smiled. And the sun had broken through the cloudy sky, making the snow filled streets glisten with ever-imploring happiness. James couldn't help it. That smile had sent him high, he just started dancing in the street. And Lily she just laughed.  
  
She was something.  
  
As James entered the common room he found himself suddenly crushed in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Sirius, gerroff!" He muttered. "I know you missed me. But man you're cramping my style!"  
  
"Come on mate we gotta talk bout your dirty Christmas with Evans!" Sirius whispered in James' ear. James blushed as he was pulled up to the boys dorm.

* * *

Mean while when lily got in she glanced up at her dormitory, but then she had another idea. She walked to where the girls in her dorm sat talking.  
  
"Hey guys. How were your Christmases?" She asked as they all stared up at her gob smacked.  
  
"Yeah mine was good." Sarah smiled at her. "How abut yours?"  
  
"Mine was much better then expected. It made me think a lot."  
  
"That's good." Sarah replied as she scooted over to make room for Lily. Lily sat down and joined in the conversation. For once she wasn't alone studying, she was part of a crowd just discussing everyday life, just like a normal seventeen-year-old.  
  
"So Lily you up for a girly night tonight?" Claire asked.  
  
"Sure." Lily smiled. "That would be lovely."  
  
"Excellent, well we meet up down here in the common room with sleeping bags and food at midnight."  
  
"Ok well, I'm going to go unpack, I'll see you later on." And Lily went up to her dorm.

* * *

"So what's Evans' like? They live in some muggle mansion?"  
  
"No, gosh nothing like that."  
  
"What was it like?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Well lets just put it this way, we stayed there for less then a day before we left and I took her to mine. It was worse then anyone could ever imagine, but I won't tell you how."  
  
"Did you get to shag her at least?" James gave Sirius a dirty glare and turned to Remus.  
  
"I think I'm in love with her moony. What do I do?" Remus just sighed and hugged his mate. He had a feeling this would happen.

* * *

Lily arrived back in the common room later in her pyjamas and her arms full of sweets. She joined the others in a circle and the night began. They started by having a good old girly gossip. Then moved on to make overs (which got a little silly) Finally when most girls either looked like they were ready to work in either a circus or a brothel, they began truth or dare.  
  
They started with Janna and went around the circle, finally getting to Lily.  
  
She chose truth...  
  
"How far have you gone with a bloke?" Someone asked and Lily looked around blushing.  
  
"Whats the punishment for not saying?" She asked.  
  
"You have to take an I tem of clothing off." Claire smirked. Lily looked down- she wasn't going to sit in the common room with out her clothes on.  
  
"All the way." Lily said quietly, blushing. Not one mouth didn't fly open. No one there had gona as far, nor did they think that the innocent head girl would have done. In fact they had all been expecting the opposite answer.  
  
"When?" Another question came.  
  
"Earlier this year..." She got dut off.  
  
"Was it a mistake?"  
  
"No, it wasn't..."  
  
"You had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I can't say." Lily replied quite astonished at how she was being bombarded.  
  
"Lily you can't not tell us!"  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Ow come on Lily." She was egged on.  
  
"Ok, I'm not telling you who it was. All I will say was that it was amazing, and even though I've never been in a relationship with this guy, there was this connection there. I just felt as though he knew exactly what to do to me to make me feel good. But if I got the chance to do it again, I would wait. Wait until I knew that I was with the person I would spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"That's funny." Sarah said. "I always thought that you weren't the type of person to believe in love and spending the rest of your life with someone. I don't know why?"  
  
"Well I wasn't. But recent events may have swayed me. In fact I think I may have fal... No that's silly, It doesn't exist..." She muttered the last bit. And all the girls looked at her curiously.

* * *

The next morning the four seventh year Gryffindore boys walked into the common room to find a mass of sleeping girls. This was quite a regular scene, it was normally their job to wake the girls all up. What they found irregular however was the fact a certain red head was down there with them.  
  
James held a grin the size of Africa.  
  
The fact that Lily seemed to be socialising more made him happy, although she seemed to believe that she was perfect and that studying was in her best interests, James thought differently.  
  
That day went slowly for Lily she was quite tired.  
  
In Transfiguration, Professor Mcgonagall was writing on the board.  
  
"And who can tell me the correct way to transfigure in way of tenphamorphaga? Miss Evans?" She said with out even turning round. Lily for once however didn't have her hand up.  
  
"Potter can answer today." She said. The class went quiet and Mcgonagal turned round.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure that James knows more about me on this subject, he may take my place in answering today." Lily smiled.  
  
"Mr.. Mr Potter?" Mcgonagall turned to him amazed. For once the heads were not arguing, but being civil. _Could it be that they had gained some respect for one another? _


	11. Phase Eleven

Hello,

I understand it's short, but hey atleast it's quite regular!

**Summary-** _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**Disclaimer-** _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Hope you enjoy this!

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

**Phase eleven- Final complications**  
  
It was funny, after spending a week together, sharing the same room and bed that Lily and James were shyer around each other then they ever had been around any one.  
  
Instead of fighting against each other in class they would help each other or nominate each other. Instead of their usual daily fights they got on with their work and occasionally swapped the odd answer.  
  
In the heads room they neither fought, nor got distracted in other ways. They worked on planning the leavers ball. In fact they had it planned down to everything but the final complications.  
  
In late February they approached Dumbledore with their plans.  
  
"Such efficient young students." He laughed as he looked through their plans. "Well I can't see any problems with this." He smiled. "You may go ahead with it. What I suggest however is that you send formal invites to each seventh year. It will seem more formal and will give each person something to keep."  
  
After that Lily and James left and got straight to the point. Within three days they were done and in the second week of march the great hall was filled with Hogwarts finest owls (enchanted blue by James) delivering invitations.  
  
James had wanted to "forget" Snapes invite, but unfortunately however much Lily wanted to "forget" the little scally wag, she wouldn't let him.  
  
"You are formally invited to the Hogwarts leavers ball by invitation of Lillian Evans and James Potter. Head girl and boy of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Dress in formal attire, Food drinks and entertainment will be provided. We will look forward to your presence."  
  
Was what each note read.  
  
It was the talk of the seventh year. They had never heard of a leavers ball before. Perhaps because they had never left before or perhaps even that it had never actually been held before.  
  
Lily and James suddenly became even more popular then before. Everybody wanted to help and be a part of the ball.  
  
This however put strain on the couple. Instead of being just then as they had gotten used to it was them and half the year. The boys were all mucking about getting on Lily's last nerves. They were talking to her as though she were some piece of meat that they were looking forward to for dinner. The girls on the other hand had a great time flirting with James and giggling the entire god forsaken time.  
  
Lily definitely preferred it just two. She had always been someone to prefer her solitude.  
  
NEWTS were also drawing nearer and Lily hadn't had half as much studying as she had wanted. She had been so busy, sorting out the ball, patrolling the corridors, doing homework and now she was socialising every so often as well. She had neglected her revision timetable and now just 4 weeks till exams she was seriously regretting it.  
  
James had been watching her from afar scared to mention that she looked as though she were about to have a nervous break down. He didn't want to go back to arguing. Even though he got to make out with her a lot, he preferred her as his friend.  
  
"Lily," He started cautiously. "Easter break is coming up and my Nan wanted to know if you would come back with us. I mean they really liked you and you look yourself as if you need a break and well, I'd really like it." He finished. Lily looked at him not sure what to say.  
  
"James, I'd love to, but well theres so much to study, so much Exams are only a few weeks away."  
  
"Come on Lil, you need a break, you've had so much on recently..."  
  
"I can have a break when the exams are over!" She said getting slightly more angry.  
  
"Look at yourself, you need a break- you can study too but, just well relax as well. I know If you stay here then you'll be alone and you'll not stop yourself from working."  
  
"What you mean is that I'm pathetic, I have no family and no friends! I'M NOT SOME SYMPATHY CASE JAMES!!"  
  
"I WASN'T SAYING YOU WERE! I JUST WANTED YOU TO TAKE A BREAK BEFORE YOU RUN YOURSELF INTO THE GROUND!"  
  
"AND I SUPPOSE THAT YOU CAN HANDLE IT CAN YOU. YOU HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF EVERYTHING AS ME, BUT OH MIGHTY JAMES POTTER CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"  
  
"I WASN'T SAYING THAT... I JUST, ARGH YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE!" Suddenly a barn owl flew into the room catching both Lily and James by Surprise. It flew to Lily and she opened the letter attached.  
  
She suddenly fell to the couch behind her.  
  
_"My mothers dead." She said softly. And suddenly everything came into perspective._  
  
James rushed over and hugged her letting her cry onto his shoulder.


	12. Phase Twelve

I really am TRYING to make longer chapters. It's just not working!

Ok so we're entering the dramatic scenes.

Lmao- as if my riting could be anything else!

Ok ok, so not much more to go i don't think... i tend to change things tho!

**Summary-** _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!**

**Lol (as if i need to repeat!)**

**Disclaimer-** _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx

* * *

**Phase Twelve- stating what you want**  
  
James was worried that after the news of her mothers death, Lily would revert back to her old ways. Closing herself up and becoming less sociable. He was right in assuming this.  
  
In the week, which was left of term, Lily managed to hole her self up nicely. She only left her room to go to class or the library.  
  
James would more then often try to get her to talk to him, but she would give him only one word answers.  
  
He noticed that she wasn't eating much and was losing weight from her curvaceous figure. Her eyes had lost their mischievous glint and her demeanour was sad and lonely.  
  
She was a shell of what James had known she could be.  
  
She had signed up to stay for the Easter holidays. But James had other plans for her.  
  
James went to see Professor Dumbledore to see what he could do. And apparently he could do a lot.  
  
The day before the holidays James crept through the house elves corridors and into Lily's dormitory.  
  
He quietly sneaked past the beds which held the other girls in Lily's dormitory. He went straight to Lily's bed- he remembered this bed well. If he could keep it, he would.  
  
He gently tapped her shoulder covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She woke with a start, but relatively easy. He took her hand and lead her back out into the house elves corridor.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" She asked groggily. James just looked at her for a second. It was sad how she had let herself fall. But he could see why.  
  
"Lily, I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore. He wants you to come home with me for Easter. He says that you need to go to your mothers funeral, and he wants the leavers ball's final plans when we come back." James put it in a sugar-coated fashion so Lily wouldn't bite his head off. He knew that if Dumbledore had said it she would have to agree.  
  
"Did he really say that?" Lily asked calmly.  
  
"Yes." James replied. "I think he's right, you need to say farewell to your mother. It's what she would have wanted." Lily bowed her head.  
  
"You're right. Your grandparents won't mind?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? They asked for you to come over!" James smiled at Lily.  
  
And Lily lent foreword, taking his lips into hers harshly. She forced him backwards against the wall. At first he kissed her back. They spent a couple of minutes with their tongues dancing happily against each other. Then Lily began to move her hands all over James' body, playing with his hair, then going down around the waistband of his trousers.  
  
Yes James wanted this, he'd do anything to have it again. But he knew that Lily only wanted it to forget. She wanted to forget who she was and what was happening in her life. James didn't want to use her like this.  
  
Slowly, he separated them both. Lily looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Don't stop." She whispered seductively.  
  
"Lily, we can't." He said gazing back into her eyes.  
  
"Why not? We have before." Lily pouted. James was finding it hard to control himself.  
  
"Lily, that was different. Before it was no strings attached." Lily's eyes opened slightly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Before, I was ok with it because I didn't want a commitment." He said making her meet his gaze again.  
  
"You want a commitment? With me?" Lily asked dumbfounded. She really hadn't seen it coming. Not at this precise moment in time anyhow.  
  
James' face betrayed his nervousness- he hadn't expected for this to come out yet. He nodded, noticing the horrified look in Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily lent foreword once more taking James' lips with her own. This time the kiss was deeper, yet more sensual. Instead of the usual fiery passion, there was long caring embraces. And eve though this kiss had been more wanted instead of needed, that it was shorter then most, it would be embedded in each of their memories from this day fourth.  
  
Lily pulled away her eyes looking directly into James'. They were wide and watery. As she pushed a stray hair behind her ears, she spoke softly.  
  
"How can I trust you? How can I know that you won't run off with someone?" She asked.  
  
"You're just going to have to believe me when I say I would never hurt you, And I would never ever hurt you. Lily, I love you and not being with you hurts. Please, please just give me a chance."  
  
Lily was so very tempted. But what was love anyway? Love was what her father had proclaimed to her mother. And now look where they were. They would never sail happily into the horizon and all that other fairy tale crap. And if your parents can't do it, then surely no one can.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I just can't." She said. James leaned back against the wall as she left. He knew it had been hopeless. He knew that he'd never be able to persuade her that all blokes were like that.  
  
**WELL WAS HE JAMES POTTER OR NOT?  
  
HE'D BE DAMED IF HE GAVE UP THAT EASILY!  
  
JAMES POTTER WANTED LILY EVANS, SO JAMES POTTER WOULD GET LILY EVANS!  
  
IF IT WAS THE LAST THING HER DID. **


	13. Phase Thirteen

Bonjour!

Thank you once more for the lovely reveiws.

This chapter I'm proud to say is longer then my last few!

I hope you enjoy it alot of effort went into it :)

**Also I'd like to mention This IS NOT, I repeat IS NOT the last chapter!**

**Summary-** _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!**

**Lol (as if i need to repeat!)**

**Disclaimer-** _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx

****

* * *

**Phase Thirteen- getting what you want**  
  
Lily ignored James for the rest of the day. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She was so confused. On one hand being with James was very tempting. She couldn't hide the fact that she had feelings for him anymore. But then there was the fact that her mother had just died. And of heartbreak. How could she trust anyone not to do to her what her father did to her mother. If she let herself fall in love then how could she control herself?  
  
James didn't want to approach Lily, he had spilt his feelings for her and she had blindly rejected him. He didn't know what to do- she seemed to be avoiding him. And she was supposed to be coming back to his for the two weeks of Easter. Was she still coming? How could he stay with her like this.  
  
There problems however were solved the next day when Lily came down to the great hall and sat next to James for breakfast. The rest of the Marauders, who had been filled in on the situation, stared at her gobsmacked. Lily was most definitely a tough nut to crack. She smiled at them all and turned to James.  
  
"May I sit in your compartment with you on the way home?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Most cer...tainly." he stuttered.  
  
"Good." She smiled and turned to her food.  
  
"So Miss Lily, you're coming home with us." Sirius smiled. "What a pleasant change. James has already informed me of how his grand parents prefer your company to ours." Lily chanced a worried glance at James. How much had he told them?  
  
"Well it's not hard." She grinned. "You guys need to help me find a flat or a house of some kind." She stated. "I need somewhere to live. My sister wrote ma and told me we have half of my mother's small fortune each. Should be enough."  
  
"Sure thing." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm coming with you to the funeral as well." James said.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Lily replied. "I can cope with it."  
  
"No I want to come with you." James said looking at her softly. Lily met his concerned eyes.  
  
"Ok then." She weakened. "If you don't mind."  
  
"I'd never mind." He said yet softer. As Lily looked at him, weakening every second, Sirius studied both parties. They did seem very right for each other. Then he looked at his other mates, both whom were trying to hold in their laughter. And he couldn't help it either, he started laughing.  
  
Lily and James blushed and quickly turned back to their own breakfasts.  
  
The four boys escorted Lily onto the train and into what was apparently the "BEST" compartment. She soon found out why, Sirius crawled down onto the floor and reached beneath one of the seats. He pulled out a small box, which became significantly bigger when Remus touched his wand to it. Peter bent down and pulled out four big blankets, four cushions and a set of games and a whole tone of sweets.  
  
All four boys got their own blanket (they all seemed to be named) and they set it out on the floor of the compartment. They got their cushions and placed them on their blankets against the seat.  
  
Lily looked at them amused, it all seemed so childish.  
  
"This is how all our best pranks get planned." Peter smiled. Lily grinned back at him.  
  
"And then the nice old witchy comes wound with milk and biscuits?" She mocked.  
  
"WELL, I was going to let you share my blanket." Sirius said offended.  
  
"You can share mine!" James said quickly. The other 3 boys laughed. And Sirius coughed loudly, some how it sounded like he had said "Obvious" at the same time.  
  
Lily smiled at James. "Thank you." She said sitting down on the red blanket, with the name prongs in blue writing. James dared putting an arm around her, but she playfully removed it. "Sirius' blankie is looking more inviting." She mocked.  
  
"Sorry no room here." Sirius said spreading out to fill the whole blanket. Lily pouted.  
  
"Fine I'll stay with James." She said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Ow I feel loved now." He laughed stroking her hair. He knew he was pushing his luck, he just couldn't help but touch her. But suprisingly she let him.  
  
"Right now boys, and lily, note pads." Remus commanded. Lily watched as each boy retrieved their own note pad (Which matched their blanket) and began discussing pranks. This was a big one, it would be their finale.  
  
James noticed that however hard they tried, Lily kept spacing out. James didn't like the saddened face which she always-mothered aswell. He wanted to be the one who changed it. He wanted her to be happy, because of him.  
  
The Potters met them at the station. Remus then Peter both hugged Lily.  
  
"Don't eat yourself up." Peter said. "Think of all the good times your mother had and how she's in a better place now, where Muggles and wizards live in harmony. That what I think about my dad." Lily looked at him surprised.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled softly.  
  
"Give James hell." Remus chuckled. And the two boys left.  
  
As both Sirius and Lily sought refuge at James', one problem remained, the lack of space. With only 2 bedrooms and 3 occupants it would be a bit of a squash. James and Sirius were told by James' nan that they had to be gentlemen and sleep on the floor. But the second she left they got into the bed either side of Lily.  
  
"Finally, I get the chance to sleep with Lily Evans!" Sirius announced proudly.  
  
James rolled over, knocking Lily over who knocked Sirius off the bed.  
  
"There were 3 in the bed and the little red head said, roll over, roll over. So they all rolled over and the gay one fell out!" Lily sung merrily as James laughed.  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Sirius sulked.  
  
"Come on Siri. I was joking, see theres room for you now." Lily said patting the bed beside her. "Besides, I need a teddy bear."  
  
"Hey what about me?" James now sulked.  
  
Lily sighed- BOYS! You couldn't win with them.  
  
Well at least her mind was off everything else.  
  
The next couple of day James would not let her have two minutes to think. He stayed with her the whole time, talking with her, playing games with her, showing her all the wizarding objects he could find. Sirius occasionally helped, but he often preoccupied himself with doing things such as sending dragon dung to his mother by owl. The amount of howlers he received in return was quite uncanny.  
  
On the fourth day of the holiday Lily entered her childhood church. The one she used to come for weddings, funerals, and midnight mass. She was christened here. And now here she was attending her own mothers' funeral. James walked in behind her, his head hung in respect. Lily had argued about him coming, but he insisted on being there for her. He knew she was grateful that he did come. She didn't need to speak that.  
  
Lily walked to her sister, whom resisted the urge to say anything because she saw James glare. Petunia passed the glare onto her lump of a husband whom stood behind her.  
  
Then to all four of them's surprise, Mr Evans walked through the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Petunia spat. Mr Evans looked at the four kids glares.  
  
"You know I did love your mother, what ever you think Petty." He replied.  
  
"You have no right to be here. You drove her to this." She said and she turned her back on him, Vernon Dursley in toe.  
  
Lily looked at her father not sure if she too felt he was out of place or if he did have a right to be there?  
  
"Lily, you have to understand, I really did love your mother. Se was a wonderful woman. Just..."  
  
"Just not wonderful enough." Lily sighed. "Sometimes I want to forgive you for it, I really do. But then I see my mother and the state she was in because of you. It's hard." Lily turned and followed her sister. James went to follow, but Mr Evans, knowing it would be very unlikely to talk to his daughter again held him back.  
  
"You love my daughter right?" He asked.  
  
"No...I..."  
  
"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. All I want is for you to look after her like I should have done. And if you ever make the mistake I did, I will hunt you down. Whether I am magical or muggle, I will hurt you." James gulped.  
  
"I would NEVER hurt her, I could never look at another woman. Obviously we have different morals. It's because of you, she won't let me have a chance." James turned to go, only to be held back again.  
  
"She returns the look you give her. Just give her time to come round. She will."  
  
Lily saw her father harassing James and walked back to them.  
  
"Can I please have my friend back." She said harshly. "I doubt he wants to talk to you." She took James by the hand and lead him to the front pew. Mr Evans stayed at the back of the church.  
  
He himself felt he had no right to be here. He just had to say goodbye. He only hoped that his girls chose better husbands then he had been.  
  
James let Lily cry on his shoulder the whole of the ceremony. It was a beautiful way to say goodbye to Lily's mother.  
  
And they returned to James' house in better spirits. It seemed that now Lily had said goodbye, she could think straight again.  
  
That evening James was summoned down stairs to help with the dinner, whilst Lily was left to collect her thoughts.  
  
Five minutes later Sirius' head popped around the door. "I've escaped, mind if I join you for a few?" He questioned. Lily moved up making room for him on the bed as she silently continued to play with James pillow. "He really does like you you know." Sirius said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And personally I think you like him just as much. Just theres something holding you back." Lily glanced up at Sirius silently as he continued. "James hasn't told me but I could wager a good guess..."  
  
"My father left my mother for another woman, and as a result my mother killed herself. The woman he's with now is a witch. They met in Diagon alley- that's why my sister doesn't talk to me, says that it's all my fault. I have no one."  
  
"Well what about your father can't you stay with him?"  
  
"He's now married into the family from hell."  
  
"Come on it's not as if he's married Snape or something..." Sirius stopped at the look on Lily's face. "By Merlin... he didn't?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Snape's mum." She said quietly.  
  
"Well ok, so your family sucks. My family all hate me. But James, you see, he's different. His parents loved each other and him so much, they died for each other. And this year his grandparents will be celebrating their 60th wedding anniversary. James has been surrounded by love all his life. I have known James for seven years now, and not once have I seen him this infatuated by anyone. Finally, last year I did something highly regrettable and everyone else turned their backs on me. He didn't. James was loyal and stuck by me in my worst hour. I know it's hard for you Lil's, but think of not the worst scenario, but the best one, it'll make life more bearable."  
  
"Thanks Sirius, you really put things into perspective for me." She gave Sirius a hug as they were called down to dinner.  
  
Evan at dinner, James could see that Lily had brightened significantly. She even let him keep his hand on her knee all throughout desert.  
  
"I hear you will be celebrating 60 years as husband and wife this year?" Lily questioned Mr and Mrs Potter.  
  
"Yes my dear, you must come to our party. We're holding it the week after you finish school.." Mrs Potter beamed.  
  
"I would love to. I must say, 60 years and still together. That's quite an achievement."  
  
"60 years doesn't seem long enough when you're in love." Mr Potter replied. Sirius looked pointedly across the table at Lily. James glanced between them confused.  
  
Then she confused James more when she took his hand off her knee and squeezed it lightly, then leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
The next day Sirius mysteriously disappeared. So Lily dragged James flat spotting. They were all either too small, too dank, too dirty. Lily didn't really like any that she saw. Then on a bout the fifth one she looked at (it was too far from the wizarding world) the landlord informed her of another one of his properties which was for sale.  
  
"Now, it's a house, but it's quite small. On the out skirts of Bristol. Nice little wizarding community there. I'm practically giving it away at this price. Fancy a peak?" Lily nodded smiling. She hadn't really wanted a house, but she'd give it a once over.  
  
They apperated to the property and instantly Lily fell in love. It was an old style house, flowers running all over it. It had a small pond round the back. The inside was just as nice. It had 2 bedrooms. A bathroom. Living room, kitchen and dining room. Small but sweet.  
  
"How much do you want for it?" She asked.  
  
"From you my flower, I'd say 4000 Galleons, if you can do gold in hand. Then you can move in almost immediately."  
  
"Done." Lily said shaking his hand.  
  
The following day James was helping Lily move all her belongings into Godric's Hollow. It was a small task, but it took the majority of the day.  
  
And that night James brought over a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine to Christen the new house.  
  
"You're too good to me Potter." Lily giggled as they sat on her couch after they had eaten.  
  
"You deserve it." James smiled as he absently played with her hair. She let him. James thought even if he got himself kicked out he had to try again. He turned round and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Have you thought anymore about what I said before the holiday?" Lily looked at him warily. She didn't like where this was going.  
  
"James I..."  
  
"Listen Lily, I know about your past, I promise I would never hurt you. I promise I will take it slowly and be understanding. Just please, please give it a chance. It's all I'm asking." He looked at her pleading her with his eyes.  
  
"I'm scared." She whispered.  
  
"I know, I am too. Life can sometimes be unpredictable, but if I promise that I will always be here for you and that's a fact. It wont be so bad." He said back quietly.  
  
"Ok." She said quietly.  
  
"Plea... WHAT?" He asked slightly stunned.  
  
"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend. If you are willing to be that dedicated, I will be with you." James looked at her then jumped into the air 'whooping', then he looked at Lily not quite sure what to do, so she made the first move.  
  
Lily Kissed James sweetly on the lips. She placed her arms round his neck and brought her body up close to him, pressing herself against him. He had waited so long for this. He had wanted her soft loving embrace for a while now. He loved her, he knew he truly did. And he wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
For once their embrace was less passionate and more romantic. They moved with each other instead of against each other. And that night, the first night Lily spent in her own house, she Christened her bed.  
  
_That night, Lily Evans and James Potter, didn't have sex, they made love. Finally they had each other and neither would ever look at another again._


	14. Phase fourteen

**Hello out there**

Any one whom is English will join me in saying that France sucks!

What a bad start to Euro 2004 hey?

Anyway of course I didnt end this story on that last note :D

I hope you enjoy this Phase, there are one or two more to come b4 u get rid of me!

**Summary-** _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**I do keep telling you ppl, this is rated R for a reason!!!**

**Lol (as if i need to repeat!)**

**Disclaimer-** _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Lots of luv,

Jessie xxx

**

* * *

**

**Phase Fourteen- Startling news**  
  
The next morning James woke up to the sun sparkling over him. He knew why when her turned and saw the sleeping red head beside him. Lily was still there and if they were going by her rules, this meant they were truly committed and that she hadn't backed out... yet.  
  
He scooped her body up and hugged it close to himself, she obliged and snuggled closer into his chest. "Mmmmm James," She said sleepily. "We don't have to ever move from here, right?"  
  
"If we do, we'll have to be forced up." James smiled into the top of her head. They both drifted peacefully into their own little worlds. They were both thinking how life couldn't get any better.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud roar from outside, making them both jump. It grew louder and louder.  
  
Lily jumped up pulling her underwear on and storming to the window. She looked out and what she saw made her stumble back.  
  
"Woah! Evans, nice outfit." Sirius grinned staring through at her. She blushed profusely snatching the blanket from her bed and wrapping it round her. Unfortunately this was the same blanket which was covering James. "Woah! Prongs man, I did not want to see that! Put some bloody underwear on man!" James walked to the window as Sirius continued to mutter obscurities under his breath.  
  
"Padfoot how the hell are you looking through at us, when we're on the second floor? And why? Why would you want to?" Sirius looked up at him grinning, then realised that he was still not dressed looked away.  
  
"I just wanted to show, you my new motor bike. I looked through the down stairs window first, but well obviously you weren't on the couch, so I thought I'd see if I could find Lily to ask her. The question which remains, is why Lily is only in her undies and why you were in Lily's bed with less clothes on?" Sirius' smile became mischievous as he looked at Lily (he refused to look at James.  
  
"Am I not allowed to sleep with my boyfriend?" Lily asked innocently. Sirius almost fell off his bike, which he had not explained why it was flying.  
  
"Your Boyfriend?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes as of last night, James and I are an item. I'm afraid Sirius that you missed out on all the fun."  
  
"I'm not sure if I would have liked to have seen it to be honest miss Lily."  
  
Lily smiled a sarcastic smile at the man opposite her and put a hand on James' shoulder. She then glanced at James after feeling his bare skin. "James put some clothes on. As much as I enjoy seeing you like this I'm sure that Sirius and the rest of my neighbours don't." James smiled and kissed her on the cheek before hunting around the room for his clothes, which seemed to have been thrown out all over the place in the heat of the moment last night.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Sirius praised when James returned fully clad. "Now Lily, all you need to do is loose the blanket and we're set." Lily blushed clutching the blanket tighter around herself.  
  
And James spoke. "Sirius, if you want to stay on that bike I'd refrain from your commentary at this precise moment.  
  
"So, you guys want a ride?" Sirius asked completely ignoring James.  
  
"Sure." Lily agreed. "James you go downstairs I'll meet you down there in five. I'll just put some clothes on."  
  
"Just come as you are." Sirius grinned. "I need me a biker chick."  
  
"Sirius." James growled as Sirius made his way swiftly to the ground.  
  
Ten minutes later James and Lily were on the ground admiring Sirius' new purchase.  
  
"So this is where you've been all holiday, buying a bloody muggle toy?" James laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, I bought it, went to the ministry to get it licensed to fly. Then when I got that I took it in to get it to fly. Well then I bought it here. Your Nan told me where you were by the way. Lets go for a spin shall we." He handed Lily and James a helmet each. Apparently it hadn't just been magically modified so it flew. The seat could fit at least four people on it.  
  
They took their seats. Sirius was driving, then Lily sat behind him, with James bringing up the rear. And Sirius took them places where they had never been before. How many people could say that they had driven over the tops of clouds, through lakes of deep blue sky above forests, through valleys of mountains, across deep blue seas. By the time they landed safely back on the land, it was well time for some food, so they went back to James' house.  
  
The Potters were nothing less then hospitable, then Sirius dropped Lily back to her house. James stayed at his house. As much as he wanted to go with Lily, they would be going back to Hogwarts the next day and he needed to pack. The deal was that He and Sirius would pick her up in the morning on Sirius' bike.  
  
After spending 2 weeks in the same bed as James and Sirius, Lily felt very lonely that night. She had always been used to being alone, but in a few short months somehow that had been changed. She came to the conclusion that she never wanted to be alone again.  
  
The next morning she heard the familiar roar outside her front door and went out to be greeted by the boys.  
  
"My Nan made you a sandwich for the journey." James said as he took his helmet off and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Aww that's sweet." Lily replied. Sirius looked at her trunk and started laughing.  
  
"Um, Lil's you might want to be shrinking that. Otherwise it'll be you or your trunk. Poor old Bess can't carry you both, can you girl?" Sirius said turning to his bike and patting 'Her'. Lily looked at James confused  
  
"He's named it?" She asked in bewilderment.  
  
"HER! She is a her!" Sirius spat at her disgustedly as if he were greatly offended.  
  
"Sorry." Lily grinned amused.  
  
"James you had better shrink your girlfriends trunk and shove her helmet on her before I leave with out you both." Sirius said as he got onto 'Bess' and revved her.  
  
30 minutes later they reach kings cross in style. Sirius whacked the invisibility booster on and they drove through the barrier. When they suddenly appeared again Remus and Peter came running up to them.  
  
"Whoa, whose is this?" Peter awed.  
  
"Padfoot's." James replied as he helped Lily off.  
  
"She's beautiful." He replied. Sirius beamed at Peter as Lily and James just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Padfoot, may I ask how you are to bring that to Hogwarts without arousing suspicion?" Remus asked.  
  
"Moony my man I have it all under control." Sirius pulled out e piece of parchment, cleared his throat and read; "Dear Mister Black, as your head of house, I did not think it suitable for you to bring a motor bike into this school. However the headmaster thought it may encourage his students to learn more about muggle lifestyles. You may keep it in one of the Hogwarts shed's. Hagrid will look after it for you.  
  
Professor M Mcgonagal."  
  
"Very nice." Remus smiled. "I suppose we'll have to share our compartment with it too." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Shall we go to the heads compartment? That's a lot bigger, maybe we will all fit." Lily said.  
  
The four boys all huddled together and talked, then raised their heads.  
  
"The marauders say, you have a deal." James said shaking her hand. "We will however need a minute to retrieve our trunk." He looked back at the others. "Actually, I think I will escort our head girl to the compartment. I'm sure you three can manage without me."  
  
"Ok just keep your clothes on this time. I don't really want to catch you with out them this time. Oh Lily not you, you can feel free to strip." James glared at him.  
  
"Come on Lil's." James said taking her hand and leading her off.  
  
"Whats with them?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ow, the lover birds. They're dating as of 2 days ago, Lily bought her house and when I visited I caught them, well lets say Lily's bed got some action that night."  
  
"You never!" Peter said. They were headed towards their compartment now.  
  
"Unfortunately I did. I caught Lily in her undies and James in less."  
  
"Ouch." Remus sympathised.  
  
"Yeah well if you don't mind, I'd prefer to forget it." Sirius said shaking his head. He was wheeling Bess along whispering to her as he went.  
  
They reached the head compartment to find Lily sitting on James' lap, they seemed to be smiling and joking- nothing else.  
  
They spent the train journey, talking and making pranks.  
  
When they reached the school, Lily and James were getting a fait few stares as they were walking round hand in hand.  
  
It wasn't normal to see the couple who so often fought, acting all lovey dovey. James was opening doors for Lily, She was feeding him food in the great hall, he was carrying her books, she was sitting in his lap. The two head students certainly had the spring love disease.  
  
Mcgonagal was certainly surprised, when not only were they being civil to each other in transfiguration, but sitting next to each other and helping each other. Her lesson really did run a lot smoother.  
  
The entire school had gotten lost in t5he couples euphoria. If those two could get along, then there was hope for everyone.


	15. Phase Fifteen

**Hey everyone!**

**I'd just like to say sorry for my longish absence, I have been so busy it's unbelieveable!**

**This week I finished college so I'm not a qualified hairdresser and beautician!**

**I also had 3 different jobs going, as well as having to go to a mates art expedition.**

**Anyway, this chapter isn't great, it's basically leading up to the next one!**

**Thank you for the 30 odd reveiws for the last chapter, I have saved everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Luv ya**

**Jessie xxx**

**(for disclaimer etc see previous chapters!)**

* * *

**Phase 15- Putting your fears behind you  
**  
"Lily Evans, well I never. Who would have thought that we all would come back from holiday and there you are getting all close with James Potter. Congratulations, he's quite the catch." Sarah said the first night back in their dormitory.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you didn't get on with him Lil's?" Claire asked. Lily blushed.  
  
"Well, it was kind of, an... erm a love hate relationship." She replied "Hard to explain really."  
  
"And just how long ago did he ask you out?" Claire pushed.  
  
"Well, We've been getting closer all year. We've had to really both being in the heads position, however the last time he asked me out was 2 days ago, and I said yes."  
  
"And was he this boy, your first?" Claire grinned getting to the juicy stuff. Lily's grin matched hers.  
  
"Well yeah... he was my first... my second... my third." All the girls burst out into fits of giggles in the small circle they made on the floor. Lily was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She had constantly been on cloud nine since she had said yes to James. "I'm in love." She said gently, closing her eyes and smiling softly.  
  
The other girls looked at her in awe. "Really?" Sarah asked. Lily locked eyes with her. You could tell in her eyes that it was true. They held so much compassion.  
  
"Yes I am, but sometimes I get scared that he doesn't feel the same way, or that he will find someone else."  
  
The other girls looked at her pityingly. "No, no I'm sure he won't. I have a feeling about this. He's a faithful one." Jenny finally spoke up. She had been the quietest one there, but to this she spoke.  
  
Lily smiled gratefully. And Claire interrupted again with her childish antics.  
  
"Is James any good?" All the girls burst out with laughter again at the suddenness.  
  
"Oh yes!" Lily said through the laughter, sending them all into another bout.  
  
Then suddenly there was a loud knock, which came from the wall. All the girls started in surprise. Then the wall opened and James peered through.  
  
"Whats all the noise about?" He smiled. The girls started laughing and Lily turned a light shade of pink. "Never mind." He laughed. "Can I borrow Lily for a second?"  
  
Lily stood up and went out into the house elf corridor once more. They heard the girls whispers through the wall. Lily blushed even more.  
  
"Did you hear what we were saying?" She asked. James grinned proudly.  
  
"Oh yes!" He mimicked. Lily hit him softly on his arm.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Just a good night kiss." James smiled, and she softened.  
  
"Ok Lover boy." She grinned.  
  
"Pumpkin." He returned.  
  
Honey bun..." Lily started but was forced to stop because James' lips had met her own mid word. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up closer to him indulging herself in him. As they reluctantly pulled apart reluctantly James smiled.  
  
"I'd better go, I told Sirius that we were playing hide and seek, he would have given up just about now."  
  
"Ok." Lily said softly.  
  
"Sweet dreams foxy." He said planting a soft kiss one her forehead, "May they all be about me."  
  
"Yeah in your dreams." Lily laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, you will be." He grinned roguishly and left.  
  
Lily opened the wall and reappeared into her dorm. All the girls had their ears pressed up against the wall.  
  
"What did he want?" Claire gasped as she entered. "We couldn't hear a thing!" Lily laughed at how obvious they were.  
  
"He just wanted a good night kiss." She replied. It was followed by a chorus of "Awwwwww"'s. "I think I'll go to bed now." And the other girls agreed.

* * *

Lily really did love James, she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else.  
  
But this thought alone made her doubt herself. Whenever she held his hand, kissed him or even made up after a small row, she would imagine how heartbroken she would be if he left her. One more person stepping out of her life could finish her.  
  
And after a weeks worth of worrying (Which really wasn't good having just started exams), she voiced her fears.  
  
"Sirius, you're James' best mate." She stated. Sirius looked up, his attention caught. "He would never cheat on me right?" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"No Lil, he wouldn't." He sighed. "I think maybe we're going to have to prove this once and for all. LAURA!" He called to a pretty 6th year. She went to him and Sirius whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked away.  
  
"Sirius? What...?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Shh..." Sirius replied, "Just watch." Laura made her way to where James and Peter were seated doing their homework. She wrapped her arms around James' neck from behind. He smiled and turned round thinking she was Lily. Laura lent in to kiss him, but he pushed her off hastily.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He spat. "I have a girlfriend who I love!" Lily watched as James' eyes searched the room for Lily until suddenly they met. "Lil." He said rushing to her, "Listen you have to understand, I didn't want her to do that. I love you." He continued guiltily. Lily smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sirius." She said.  
  
"Am I missing something?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry prongs my bad." Sirius said holding his hands up. "I was just proving a point to miss Lily. You know that you love her and will always be faithful." Lily glared at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, ok then." James smiled.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily gasped. "OK? Your best mate just set you up in a VERY dangerous situation because your girlfriend didn't know if she could trust you or not! And you're OK with it?"  
  
"Well yeah." James said smiling casually and taking her hand. "Sirius knows that I'd never do ANYTHING to hurt you. Therefore it wasn't that dangerous and you, I believe have a reason to distrust all mankind because of your father. So I forgive you. Plus you trust me now right? It's out of your system?" Lily looked thoughtful and then broke into the widest grin James had ever seen on her.  
  
"YES!" she exclaimed. "Yes I can truly trust you now!" She turned round and pecked Sirius on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"Well I think I may develop trust issues in a minute, with you two!" James pouted. So Lily gave him a slightly bigger kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Sirius showed off. Lily sighed. She wondered once again how many boys she was actually dating. James came with 3 additional members.  
  
"No more Lily for you!" James smiled. "She's mine."  
  
Sirius gave James puppy dog eyes. "Can't we share?" He asked.  
  
"No." James smiled. "Get your own." Lily looked bewildered between the two.  
  
"MINE!" Sirius grinned as he lifted Lily over his shoulder easily and ran up into the boy's dormitories with her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lily screamed. James was high tailing it after her.  
  
Sirius ran into the boys room and locked the door behind him, then with that he lowered Lily onto James' bed.  
  
Lily was giggling.  
  
"What you gonna do with me now?" She smiled. "Tie me up?" Sirius got an evil glint in his eyes. "No Sirius I didn't mean it!" Sirius waved his wand and Lily had a rope constricting her hands and feet, so all she could do was lay there.  
  
"Not really hard to capture are you." Sirius mocked.  
  
"You know what James is my favourite now." She teased, finding humour in her situation.  
  
"Well prince charming will just have to save you wont he." Suddenly one of the walls burst open and James came bounding in tackling Sirius to the floor, laughing.  
  
"UN hand her you evil fiend." James said from the floor. Lily watched them fight each other, until finally Sirius said out of breath.  
  
"Ok ok I give!"  
  
"Will someone untie me now?" Lily asked. James looked at her for the first time and gave her an evil grin.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He said walking towards her.  
  
"I think I'll go now." Sirius grinned. Lily and James ignored him as he left.  
  
"So..." James started as he climbed on top of Lily. "I find a pretty thing like you on my bed all tied up and helpless. What should I do, shall I be the gallant knight and untie her. Or shall I be the evil ogre and take advantage of the situation?" James face was very close to Lily's she could feel his breath warm to her face. It enchanted and enraptured her.  
  
"Take advantage." She whispered closing her eyes and granting him permission. As Sirius had left he had magiked a large flashing sign in the dormitory door, which read;  
  
"DORM IN USE- DO NOT DISTURB." This was so EVERYONE was informed of the situation, and would leave a couple of red heads later on.

* * *

Days passed, tests tortured the students to no end, and Lily and James were making the finishing touches to their dance. By now they didn't need as much help so they were back to their little duo. This wasn't always a good thing as they weren't as focused on work this way.  
  
And with exception of occasional tiffs, the two head students were well in there as Hogwarts favourite couple. In fact the tiffs made it funnier as the couple couldn't fight discreetly, when they argued the whole school knew about it.  
  
Like when James Hid Lily's school tie for fun, she set his alight at breakfast.  
  
Or when Lily forgot to kiss James good night one evening, the next day in transfiguration review class, James beat Lily to every question.  
  
It was so much fun.  
  
Lily and James had enchanted a giant sign in each of the houses common rooms saying; "ONLY 4 DAYS TO GO TILL 7TH YEAR GRADUATION!" And each day it would get less.  
  
They had the whole school counting down their departure.  
  
And with Gryffindore having won the Quidditch cup and tying with Slytherin for house cup (a few days to gather more points) This was the most exciting year ever. 


	16. Phase sixteen

Enjoy! Still one more chappy to come tho!

* * *

**Phase Sixteen- Trials and tribulations  
**  
Unfortunately 2 days before graduation was home to a full moon. Now on a full moon the castles four hellions all disappear. On a full moon the rest of the school gets a well-deserved break and most don't even realise it. However on this particular full moon, Someone did notice. A red headed someone.  
  
James, or Prongs as he would be known tonight by his mates, had arranged to meet this red head- his girlfriend. And there she was sat in the heads common room all night waiting. A horrific transformation took place, a dog and a stag fought the werewolf as the rat sat watching. As they roamed the dark forest making the werewolf's pain more bearable, the red head sat waiting, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she made the final plans to her "Perfect leavers ball" alone, exhausting herself into a restless sleep.  
  
This is how James found her in the early hours of the morning, wet cheeked and asleep on the couch. When he had remembered that he had arranged to meet with her, he had ran straight there, not bothering to heal the cuts and bruises which he had received as Prongs, nor did he bother to take the pepper up potion to make him less tired. He ran straight there knowing he had hurt the person whom he loved the most.  
  
He bent down over her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead, effectively waking her up. At first she smiled, but then she remembered that she wasn't happy with him.  
  
"Where were you last night?" She asked almost furiously. James didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her- it was Remus' secret to tell.  
  
"I was helping a friend. Listen Lily I'm really sorry. I was asked to help with something really important and I completely forgot that we had arranged to meet. Please forgive me?"  
  
"What were you asked to help with?" Lily asked looking at him, she could hardly fail to notice the state of her boyfriend.  
  
"I can't tell you right now. But I promise, someday soon I will."  
  
"You and Sirius got into a fight didn't you? Who was it? Snape again? I know you still prank him. I'm not stupid."  
  
"We weren't fighting." James said trying not to get angered. Lily laughed hollowly.  
  
"You weren't? So what were you doing? Playing chase with the whomping willow?" She mocked.  
  
"NO! FOR HEVANS SAKE LILY! CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME? I WAS HELPING A FRIEND. IT WAS A DIRE SITUATION!" James shouted.  
  
"I think perhaps it would be better if we found different dates for the leavers ball tomorrow." Lily said calmly. "I don't want to be stood up again." She got up and left the common room, leaving James just standing there speechless. How could she leave him? He suddenly gained composure and thumped the mirror on the wall. It went smashing to the ground. The skin on James' hand was shredded and bloody, but he didn't care. He was numb to the pain. All he wanted was Lily back, he needed her back and now.  
  
After an hour of pointless moping he made his way back to the hospital wing, Remus would be there by now. When he entered his mates immediately knew something was wrong. They would have even if they hadn't noticed James' mangled hand dripping with blood. As Madame Pomfrey rushed him to a bed muttering something darkly about fighting. Remus staggered over to him slowly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked in a 'was it my fault' kind on tone. James shook his head.  
  
"Lily left me." He let out painfully. Madame Pomfrey forced Remus back into a bed. But immediately Peter and Sirius rushed over.  
  
"Why?" Sirius barked.  
  
"I forgot to meet her last night and then I couldn't tell her where I was. She thought we'd been picking on Snape."  
  
"Ow." Sirius said understanding. Peter and Remus looked at James curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry." Remus said from his bed, bowing his head. "It's my fault."  
  
"No Moony, it's my fault, I should have remembered."  
  
"You two leave, I must attend to my patients." Madame Pomfrey said shooing the two UN injured boys from the room. She then advanced on James with a potion, which she poured over his hand making him flinch from the pain. "You can go too now." She said ushering him out the door where Peter and Sirius stood.  
  
"Not got great bedside manner that one has she?" Sirius smirked.  
  
Seeing James' face, he decided that they needed to go to Hogsmeade so they could have a good chat with out being over heard and where they could drown his sorrows.  
  
Lily spent the day brooding. She couldn't believe James. He had stood her up as wasn't even able to supply a plausible as to why. She was so mad at him yet somewhere deep inside she wanted to trust him. Even just hours of being separated, she missed him. He hadn't been around all day and she wanted to know if he was safe. What if something had happened to him and she didn't get the chance to tell him that she really did love him? That she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Wait did she? Lily smiled to herself when she realised she did. It was at that point that Remus entered the library.  
  
"You're happy then?" He asked surprised at her facial expression. "Happy that you're not with James?" Lily's face darkened. "Whats it to you?" She shot.  
  
"Lily, I'm the reason James wasn't with you last night, he was helping me."  
  
"He got you to come and tell me that did he?" She replied sharply.  
  
"Can we discuss this some where more private please. I'm going to tell you something which only a few people know." Lily looked at Remus curiously, she knew somehow that this was important, that this could change her whole out look on life.  
  
They reached the heads common room to find a broken mirror shattered over the floor, the cushions torn apart feathers scattered recklessly all over, the chairs had been over turned and the desk was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what happened. James is he all right? Remus you've seen him, is he alright?" Lily asked concerned. Remus smiled, she did still care for him after all.  
  
"James is fine, we took him to the hospital wing with a bloodied up hand and a broken heart. Sirius and Peter have him at the moment, they can handle him." Picking up the couch and pushing a pile of feathers to the floor Lily sat down, and motioned that Remus did the same. He did.  
  
"So what did you have to tell me."  
  
Remus sighed and with a deep breath he told Lily his life. How he got his bite as a young boy, his struggle for life after it, how his father had tried to drown him, then left when his mother stopped him. How painful every transformation he had suffered was, his disappointment of not getting offered a place at any school, then his excitement when Professor Dumbledore had personally invited him to Hogwarts. Being shunned by every doctor, teacher and friend who ever found out. Then how his three mates had found out about him, how they had stuck by him and how they made a great sacrifice for him. How he had the most loyal friends in the world and how James hadn't meant to stand her up, that she meant more to him then anything in the world. Lily flinched as Remus proved the whole thing to her by showing her the fang shaped scar, which was engraved in his lower back.  
  
"Ow, Remus I don't know what to say?" Lily started.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to say anything, I'm used to peoples reactions by now. If it was me I don't know how I'd react. I just wanted you to know the full story before you left James. He made a mistake, everybody makes mistakes. Don't punish him for something which wasn't his fault."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to stop being your friend over something petty, I mean I know that a lot of pure bloods distrust werewolves." Remus flinched as she said this. "But they also believe that Muggle borns are worthless and I certainly don't believe that. Remus you have shown me kindness and friendship. What right do I have to judge you because of your blood."  
  
"Thanks Lily, but what are you going to do about James? You love him don't you?" Remus pushed.  
  
"Yes, yes I do love him." She said looking around. "I hate that he did all this because of me. He just upset me, I was worried about him, I wanted to go and find him, but then I was scared what I would find, so I was going to go and see Dumbledore, but I didn't want to get him in trouble. I didn't know what to do, so I just worked and cried..." She broke off her voice wavering. "And then he just turns up and at first I'm relieved, then I think we he just forgot about me... and... and then you tell me all this... and I feel bad, and I feel relieved, and I feel mad and... and..." She lowered her head into her hands.  
  
"Shh." Remus said stroking her back. "It's ok, he was wrong and you over reacted. You've both made mistakes, and as per usual the problems all evolve around my problem." He hung his head. "Sirius' suspension last year was ultimately my fault. It always comes down to me."  
  
"Don't say that Remus. The fact that you're a werewolf shouldn't shun you, it should make you stronger, there are things which you have lived through that no one your age could ever imagine, the fact that you survive it sets you apart from the others, it makes you outstanding."  
  
"You know what Lil, you are the greatest girl I have ever met, and James- he is the greatest friend I have ever had. I think the fact that you have met, you have fallen in love, the two greatest people I know, you're made for each other. Like soul mates."  
  
"I don't know." Lily shook her head. "We're always just fighting."  
  
"You challenge each other and thrive on the passion. You're both very clever passionate people. And you can't possibly tell me that you don't love James."  
  
"I do, I love James, I'm just scared if he were to say to me marry me, spend the rest of your life with me. I think I would. How can we be moving this fast when we've only just started?"  
  
"Love works in miraculous ways Lily, Have you never looked back on your life? How many memories do you have of James? Good or bad. Bet you have quite a lot. And I know that all that juvenile picking on you was not just for fun, he's been in love with you longer then you could ever imagine. Now ask yourself how long you've been in love with James." Remus nodded at the realisation which he saw dawn on Lily's face. "Now I think you should make it up with him. After all, tomorrow we leave. Lets let our last memories be good ones."  
  
"How do you have such a good way with words?" she said punching him lightly.  
  
That night they went in search of James, but James was at the three broomsticks with Sirius and Peter getting wasted. Remus told Lily this and she just had to accept it. She felt partly to blame for it. Remus told her that if she went to bed and got some rest, he promised he would go and retrieve the other boys and make sure that James was in bed safe and sound within the next hour. He said that she should think about what she would say to James and then in the morning he would be in a much better state. And that's what happened.  
  
Lily went to bed and Remus managed to drag the other three boys back to the school.  
  
They woke up the next morning to a spinning room and thronging headaches. Remus stood before them smiling widely.  
  
"Now you all know how I felt yesterday morning." He barked. Sirius and Peter covered their ears.  
  
"Shhh!" James glared. "Why are you so happy anyway?"  
  
"It's graduation. We're leaving today." He grinned.  
  
"Bah." James replied. "It's alright for you, you have a date."  
  
"And whats to say you don't?" Remus said all to cheerfully.  
  
"Lily refuses to go with me, I look like crap and even if I could get another girl this short notice I wouldn't want one anyway."  
  
"Stop feeling bloody sorry for yourself. Have fun!" Sirius sneered. "And Moony what are you trying to do, kill me? Shut that Fucking curtain."  
  
"Well I suggest you three take that pepper up potion, I want to make it to graduation tonight you know! And Prongs, Here is a note which arrived for you at breakfast this morning. I believe I saw it was sealed with a Lily on the crest."  
  
James jumped up much to quickly, falling back down again as a result. He downed the pepper up potion in one and tore the envelope off quicker then you could say "Wild cat Wendeline went walking one wonderful winters morning."  
  
"It's from Lily." He jumped up saying. "James, if you still want to go to the ball with me then I would love to go with you. I would like to talk to you before hand so maybe we could meet in the great hall earlier, we need to go through final preparations anyhow. Please send me a reply. Forever yours, Lily." James was grinning by the time he finished.  
  
"Doesn't sound to mad if you ask me." Sirius said grumpily. James didn't listen he was too busy scrawling a reply. Sirius grabbed it off him before he got the chance to fold it. "Lily, of course I still want to go with you. I'll meet you outside the great hall at five thirty. All my love Jamie poo. Kiss kiss kiss hug hug smoochie smoochie..."  
  
"Shut up Sirius, your adding things now!" James roared. The other two just sat in hysterics.  
  
That day went slowly. James couldn't wait for the chance to see Lily again. He wanted so badly to make up with her. He loved her and even only a days separation had passed and he missed her. She wasn't at lunch, nor at dinner. The feast had been taking place that evening before the ball, Gryffindore won the house cup and also the Quidditch cup, so the great hall had been decorated in red and gold. James went up to get ready at five. And at five thirty he waited eagerly outside the great hall. Only ten minutes late Lily arrived.  
  
And my did she look fantastic.  
  
She wore was a stunning lavender dress with tiny silver diamonds sewn into it spiralling out like a spiders hair was pulled back from her face in a gorgeous tiara, and curled in spirals down her he make up was done simply, giving her a very pretty yet natural look. All James saw however was he smile. That smile sent him off his rocker, he thrived on that smile.  
  
"You look fabulous, Lily. I'm really sorry about yesterday." He said, lightly touching her chin and lifting her face to look at him. "I honestly can't tell you though..."  
  
"That Remus is a werewolf and you, peter and Sirius illegally transform into anigmagi to help him and make it more bearable. That you promised him, you'd be with him and forgot we'd arranged to meet at the same time. I know. He told me. And yes it's bad that you still forgot, but we've been really busy recently, you were bound to forget something. I came out of my dorm the other day and got all the way to the third floor before I realised my shoes were missing. It happens. And I completely forgive you for not telling me what you were up to. I understand you couldn't tell me about Remus' condition. Now will you forgive me for being such a bitch? For making you completely destroy the heads common room." She finished with a smile.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you? I should be the one apologising."  
  
"You didn't do nothing, you're just dam good in bed." Lily laughed. James gained a cocky smile.  
  
"Oh really." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but I think Sirius is slightly better."  
  
"No way, I'm better then he is, I'll prove it to you... wait, you haven't, with Sirius?" Lily started laughing hysterically at the concern etched on his face.  
  
"Of course I haven't you big banana." He poked his tongue out at her. "My you do clean up nicely." She said looking him up and down. "I could rip that dress robe right off you." She said licking her lips.  
  
"Well my offer still stands," Lily glanced at his nether regions.  
  
"Literally." She said softly.  
  
"I will prove it to you, even if there is nothing to prove." He finished huskily.  
  
"I think..." Lily started slowly and uneasily, "That we are going to have to work now play later. The hall won't decorate itself."  
  
"Dam, being head boy sucks."  
  
"play your cards right and the head girl will too." Lily smiled innocently.  
  
"Jeez Lil, at this rate I'm not gonna make it to the ball, I'm gonna need a cold shower."  
  
"Come on lover boy, we have a hall to decorate." Lily said taking his hand and leading him in. They worked for the next hour setting up and making the hall look presentable. Lily stood in the middle and spun around slowly, they hadn't done bad. The buffet table looked delicious, the small tables looked comfortable, the dance floor looked groovy and the stage looked stunning. As she turned back to the direction she started she came face to face with James once more.  
  
"Hey." He said not waiting for a reply, he kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you, you know." He said against her lips as she parted them. "Don't leave me again."  
  
"I won't." She breathed. "Hows your hand?" She asked still not pulling away.  
  
"Mmmmm" He replied holding it up, letting her take it in her own hand. She pulled away briefly to examine it.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is good." She said. "The amount of blood on the floor in the heads room made me worry." She kissed it, sending a shock up James arm, then she met him at the lips once more.  
  
"I still can't believe it." Professor Mcgonagal whispered to professor Dumbledore. "Those two couldn't stay in the same room without arguing before Christmas, and now look at them."  
  
"Well, the heart chooses in mysterious ways. Sometimes, it hides it's decision from even ourselves until the perfect moment to reveal it." Dumbledore spoke wisely.  
  
Lily and James didn't notice they were no longer alone until the band had set up and had begun their warm up.  
  
"Hello professor." James said brightly putting a hand round Lily's waist protectively as Lily blushed.  
  
"Mr Potter, Miss Evans." Dumbledore smiled merrily. "Lovely job you've done here."  
  
"Thank you sir." Lily said gaining composure. "Is it time we took position?" She asked.  
  
"Sure is." James replied. He led Lily to where they needed to stand. And at seven o'clock, the big doors opened and the 7th years filed in. Lily and James greeted everyone, then introduced the band and started off the dancing.  
  
Books were being signed and photos taken, this was their final good bye. The dance was lasting well into the night. Lily had danced with all four Marauders, but mainly James. She was surprised when Severus came up to them and asked for a dance.  
  
"Ow, ok then Severus." She replied a little taken back. She looked back at James who was glaring. "Don't worry Jay, He won't break me." She said. James didn't reply, he just glared some more.  
  
"Listen Lily, your dad wants to know where you are going to stay now you're finished school." He asked. Lily looked at him.  
  
"I have my own house now Severus. I'll stay there. Tell my father not to bother coming round to visit."  
  
"So this is good bye?" Snape asked. "You're not coming back to ours?"  
  
"No, I most certainly am not. I can't stand it any longer." She snapped. "Listen, I know what it's like and I know that we haven't seen eye to eye all the time. But if they get too much for you, and you can stand being near James, then come round for a bit."  
  
"You and Potter will be living together then?" He asked.  
  
"Well no, but I know James and he will most probably be round everyday anyway. He's very loyal and very possessive."  
  
"Well, even if you are a muggle, I think you could do better." Snape replied. "He hangs around with a rough group."  
  
"Well I like them."  
  
"Can I have the head students up here please." Sirius said from up on the stage. Lily and James looked at each other confused. This wasn't part of the plan. "Get you're asses up here now!" Sirius laughed and Lily and James obeyed. "Now, I know you're thinking what the hell is happening. So let me inform you. This is where we embarrass you and say thank you for doing all the bits and bobs we all take advantage of... and more." He added cheekily. The student body laughed, Lily blushed and James winked putting his hand back around her waist. "Also all this crap you've done tonight, and Lily someone finally needed to get James into line. I just do not want to know what you did to get him to. Anyway On behalf of the teachers, students and not so much the marauders, thank you. You have been wicked and I think you should marry each other." The rest of the hall laughed including Lily and James, who were looking at each other.  
  
"I'm game." James whispered. Lily smiled at him and poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. We have had a great time here, I know I personally have enjoyed the learning, meeting new and completely different people... and falling in l...ove." As she said the last word, she realised how much she really meant it. And in the space of one year how she had been totally changed and brought out of her spell, how James had rescued her from her burning tower. She loved him, she needed him.  
  
"James Marry me." She said turning to him, looking into his eyes. The whole hall gasped, this was so spontaneous- something which the head girl was not known for.  
  
"What?" He asked standing right infront of her.  
  
"James Potter will you marry me?" She asked again.  
  
"Lily are you serious?"  
  
"I'm more serious then I ever have been in my entire life."  
  
"Of course I will marry you. I love you." He said kissing her and receiving a loud cheer from everyone there.


	17. Phase Seventeen

Hey everyone,

I am Incredebly sorry for the length of time this has taken. The post it's self has been ready for a while, I um just um Cough got banned from uploading Cough due to a minor mistake I made ages ago!

Anyway, here it is. The last Phase! Please enjoy! And for the last time...

**Summary-** _James Potter Has the biggest ego at Hogwarts, or so he thought. When he became head boy, he found that the girl he always fought with, had one to match his own. See what happens when their passionate hate for each other becomes into a passionate something else. _

**Disclaimer-** _Although I am talented, and can rite fabtabulously, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I am not a multimillionaire (In fact the richest woman in England) I do however live in England. I also do not own any film rights and am not part of WB. Blah blah blah. By the way I lied about the first bit (me riting brilliantly)_

Hope you enjoy this!

Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws.Don't forget to reveiw!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

Ps- I believe this is the longest phase yet.

* * *

**Phase Seventeen- Living happily ever after...**  
  
"So Prongsie, where were you last night?" Sirius grinned at the tired looking best mate of his who had just sat down at the Gryffindore breakfast table. It was their final meal before they set off home to begin their new independent lives. "You didn't sleep in our dorms all night." James just yawned.  
  
"You and Lily were just doing final head duties no doubt. In the heads common room?" Peter said keeping a straight face. Sirius barked a laugh.  
  
"No actually I wasn't in the heads common room." James smiled.  
  
"Lily's room then?" Remus asked. James shook his head.  
  
"Mcgonagal's office?" Sirius smiled back. The three other boys all turned to him. He returned their looks in amusement. "What, oh come on I was joking." He laughed. "So where were you Prongs?"  
  
"Prefects bathroom." He replied simply.  
  
"All night?!" Peter asked in disbelief. James' grin broadened.  
  
"Well Lily wanted to try something new!" The other boys all began laughing.  
  
"Whats funny?" Lily asked as she took a seat next to James nuzzling his neck affectionately.  
  
"Just Peter getting caught by Mcgonagal again." James smiled.  
  
"So Lily how are you? Future Mrs Potter. I'm impressed." Lily beamed at him.  
  
"I'm very good thank you." She said moving closer into James.  
  
"Well at least we all know who wears the trousers in your relationship. Not everyday you hear of the girl proposing." James blushed.  
  
"Nothing wrong with it, though is there? It was a very spontaneous yet desperate gesture, I just got struck there and then with the need to know I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I love."  
  
"Well isn't that sweet." Sirius stopped and suddenly started sniffing the air. "Say Lily, you smell sweet, have you just had a bath?" He said grinning at her. Lily looked confused for a second then cottoned on.  
  
"JAMES!" She gasped, hitting him softly. "You can't ju..." As the mail owls flew over head a red envelope dropped in front of her.  
  
"Lil, you got a howler?" James asked as they both looked at each other. "Better open it. Last time I got one from my Nan, I tried to ignore it, got left with no eyebrows." Lily opened it cautiously, she had already attracted the attention of half of the school.  
  
"LILLIAN MARIE EVANS, HOW COULD YOU GET ENGAGED AND NOT EVEN TELL US ABOUT IT!

INSTEAD WE HAVE TO HEAR IT FROM YOUR BROTHER!

AND TO THAT BOY POTTER.

NOW YOUR FATHER MAY NOT KNOW ABOUT HIM, BUT HIS FAMILY ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE, DID YOU HEAR ABOUT HIS PARENTS GETTING THEMSELVES KILLED BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO DAM STUBBORN TO ANSWER ONE SIMPLE QUESTION.

AND YOU'VE APPARENTLY MOVED OUT? WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US? NOW YOUNG LADY WE MAY HAVE PUT UP WITH YOUR BAD ATTITUDE BEFORE BUT NOW WE MEAN BUSINESS, EXPECT TO SEE US LATER TODAY TO PICK YOU UP FROM THE STATION!"

Lily numbly watched as the letter went up in flames falling as soot onto her breakfast. She turned to James who was just as pale as she was having heard his own name being yelled about.  
  
"Ignore that I don't believe it." She started. "It's just my step mother trying to control me."  
  
"I know love don't worry." James said with a quivering voice. Lily was angry, what right did that, that lady have telling her about what to do with her life? She wasn't even her mother. She would show them. She got up abruptly and made her way to the Slytherin table. Everyone looked at her. Even those who knew here were shocked, all except for those few people who knew. Why on earth would she go to the Slytherin table?  
  
"SNAPE, WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ALL THAT STUFF TO YOUR MOTHER?

WELL YOU CAN TELL HER THAT I AM MARRYING JAMES, I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THE HELL HOLE HER AND MY FATHER THINK IS A HOME, AND NOT TO BOTHER LOOKING FOR ME AS EVEN IF THEY FIND ME I WILL NOT ACKNOWLAGE THEM.

THEY ARE NO LONGER RELATED TO ME!

AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ALL THE STUFF I SAID ABOUT VISITING ME. FOR A SHORT SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY KIND OF ACTING LIKE A BROTHER. BUT NOW YOU ARE STILL THE BANE OF MY EXISTANCE, YOU AND YOUR TRAMP OF A MOTHER!

IF YOU TWO HADN'T APPEARED I WOULD STILL HAVE A HAPPY FAMILY, AND A REAL MOTHER..."

Lily was going to continue but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see James behind her glaring at Snape.  
  
"Come on Lily, we should go." Not once did he take his glare off Snape until Lily turned.  
  
"It's not my fucking fault you're bastard of a father fell for my mother. AND YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER WANTED A MUDBLOOD OF A SISTER!" He yelled after her.  
  
"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER SNAPE AND SHUT YOU SLIMY MOUTH.

IF WE EVER HEAR THAT YOU'VE SO MUCH AS TALKED TO OUR LILY THEN YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!

AND EVEN WITH ALL THE DARK THINGS YOU KNOW, WE CAN DO THINGS THAT YOU WOULD NEVER IMAGINE POSSIBLE." Sirius growled, Peter and Remus in tow behind him. And with a final glare each they followed Lily and James steps out of the hall.  
  
"Snape, your mum is married to Evans' father?" Malfoy said amused. "You're half sister is that fucking mudblood! I thought you told us that she was fine? And that you went in on her in the bath?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Snape muttered, but Malfoy looked like he was not going to give in. He had that glint in his eyes. "Or I'll tell them about your obsession about Evans." That shut Malfoy up. He knew very well what he had been trying to do that day that Snape stopped him.  
  
"Fine." Malfoy said.  
  
"4 fucking years I manage to keep it a secret and on the last day the whole sodden school finds out." Snape muttered darkly to him self-feeling the whispers all around him.

* * *

Lily was far from ok; she was in the entrance hall scaring 4 eighteen-year- old boys. She was effing and blinding cursing the ground her father and his wife ever walked on. The boys kept trying to calm her down, but everytime they did she would hit them (and not softly either). Finally James grabbed her, hugging her to him whilst holding her arms down by her sides.  
  
"It's ok Lil, you never have to see any of them again, we'll make sure of it. We won't let them come near you again. I promise." Lily stopped struggling and leant against him completely.  
  
"I know, it's just... it's just... It's not fair! I hate them all and everything they've done to me." She broke down into sobs. Shaking against James' chest, he just held her stroking her hair till the tears subsided. He knew how she hated appearing weak to anyone, She hadn't let him see the weaker side of her until she had to. She was a very tough and independent girl. James had learnt that much about her at least.  
  
"Shhh, I know it's not fair, life isn't fair. Neither Snape or his mother, had any right to say anything they did in there." James then got an evil glint in his eyes and bent down closer to her whispering into her ear. She couldn't help it, her face lit into a watery grin and she giggled girlishly.  
  
"James." She laughed playfully. "Don't bring that up whilst your friends are here!" She giggled. He looked at her innocently. Lily turned to the other three. "Thanks for sticking up for me in there. It's really good to know that you guys have my back." She smiled. They all grinned back at her.  
  
"Course we do, You're Prong's girl!" Peter smiled. "It's weird to think that you two are getting married.  
  
_And that we were. From a relationship, which was supposed to be No strings attached, we seemed to be all tied up._ _

* * *

_  
Soon enough we were home. James was still staying with his Grandparents, we weren't going to live together until we were married. We needed some Surprise's for when we were hitched.  
  
Well when we told James' grandparents of our engagement was a whole new story; they were ecstatic to say the least. They announced it to the wizarding community at their own 60th wedding anniversary. I remember it as though it were yesterday.  
  
"60 years with John doesn't seem long enough." James' Grandma started when she was asked for a speech. "I still love him now as much as I ever did. We only wish that we still had our little Harry with us. But unfortunately we don't. We do however have his son, James, our Grandson. Seeing him grow up under our roof. We have been privileged to have him in our lives and now his time has come to experience what we have experienced. James has just recently gotten engaged to his girlfriend Lily Evans. I would like to end this little speech in toasting many more happy years between John and I and more For James and Lily. Thank you all for coming, your support is important to us."  
  
"To the Potters." One family friend raised his glass. The rest of the hall followed and toasted my soon to be family.  
  
A year later I became a Potter. James and I hadn't wanted a rushed engagement; we wanted to sort ourselves out first. I got myself a simple office job at the ministry. I would start at the bottom and work myself up to a higher more prestigious position.  
  
James was always the eager one; he wanted to become an Aurour. I always knew he would want to do that you could just see the fight in him! Plus with what happened to his parents- well most people who had been through an experience like he had with his parents would be like that.  
  
Sirius surprised us all when he announced that he had enrolled in Healer training. When we questioned his motives, he replied with the response; "I like the outfits the medi witches wear." This caused multiple sighs and sets of rolling eyes. And there we were thinking that he had some secret side to him where he was actually serious.  
  
Remus was struggling a losing battle against the ministry all the time. Everytime he thought he was able to get a job, a new law came into action and would knock him back down. There was a reason why werewolves were often quite violent and it wasn't because it was in their nature, it was because of the way they were always shunned by the wizarding community. Remus managed to find himself a job down Knockturn alley. When he was asked about it, he replied with; "Unfortunately I have to have a job, they don't ask questions. Wizards got to work, werewolf's got to eat." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Peter shocked us the most; he began training in becoming a professor. He was going to teach at a very prestigious wizarding school in Bulgaria. Durmstrang. It was a long way from home, but he promised to floo back at weekends.

* * *

When I walked down the aisle, there was not one member of my family there. I hadn't invited any of them. I was walking towards my family. Guided by John Potter, I walked towards James. His best man Sirius and Remus and Peter the groomsmen. On my side stood James' grandma, Rosemary Potter. She was my matron of honour. That foiled all Sirius' ideas of the best man getting with the maid of honour. I didn't really have any girl mates, the girls from my dorm were at the wedding but since school we hadn't really spoken. So my bridesmaids were James' neighbours. It was funny how my life solely revolved around James. I used to be so independent. But now I didn't care, because I was marrying the man of my dreams, James was my past, my present and my future. I loved him. And my heart was his well before I said the words I do.  
  
3 months after we wed, there was another announcement. Peter had just gotten engaged to one of the other teachers at Durmstrang. Their engagement party was the first time any of us had gotten to meet her. She was really pretty and really quiet. Peter seemed to be happy so none of us could complain. This just meant that peter disappeared more often. We were getting used to it.  
  
In fact Peter wasn't the only culprit who was guilty of spending less time with us. Remus was constantly disappearing, claiming he had to be all sorts of places. None of us knew where.  
  
Sirius was also with us less and less. He had moved out of the Potters a long time ago. Becoming a Healer meant lots of studying and many unsociable hours. His workload seemed to have consumed him. He was becoming a workaholic. Now in knowing Sirius, we were shocked to say the least.  
  
James and I were not consumed with work, we were consumed with each other. Even after 6 months of marriage we still acted like newly weds. We thrived on the intimate moments, the late nights and the new ways we could express our selves to the other.  
  
The next time we met up was at Peter's wedding. That was when we were all there as a group again. James had always been with his mates, they had always been close and they all knew what the other would be thinking. Even after a long time apart they had fun, they laughed it wasn't awkward to say the least. They made a promise that night that they would all meet up at least once every 2 weeks. Life was never the same when you battled it alone.  
  
I could always see why James relied on the company of his fellows they were all like brothers. We had been meeting up as a group every 2 weeks no matter how busy we were no matter whom the guys were seeing. None of us missed a meeting. Sirius even apperated back twice from when he went away for a month long healer training course.  
  
James and I had been happily married for 2 years. We hardly even fought any more, but when we did it was so worth it when we made up afterwards. The most passionate and spontaneous experiences happen after a good scream. That's how we got engaged, that's how it would always be. I was used to James telling his mates about them too, then they would tease us about them. In fact Sirius had made a list of all the different places James had told him about. Sometimes I was a little worried.

* * *

Anyway, it had just been one of our little get together's. We were about to toast mine and James' 2nd wedding anniversary over Champagne when apparently Sirius pulled my husband to the side, without my knowledge.  
  
"Should she be drinking that?" He asked James. Well James was surprised to say the least.  
  
"What do you mean should she be drinking that. Of course she should it's her wedding anniversary too." He stuttered.  
  
"No I mean with being pregnant." Sirius said. James began choking. "You did know she was pregnant didn't you?"  
  
"What? Lily's pregnant? She told you?" James was utterly confused, not only was his wife pregnant? She had told his best friend before him?  
  
"No I just gathered you knew. I worked it out. I'm a healer, I know these things. So you're telling me that neither of you know?"  
  
"How do you know she's pregnant? I mean it could just be you fooling yourself... right?" Sirius looked at his best mate. If anyone was responsible enough to have children this man was. Yet he seemed to be scared of it.  
  
"James, Lily is pregnant. Look at her." Both men gazed at the red head in question. "First note that glow in her cheeks, that's not as a result to what you did with her last night. That's the first sign that someone is expecting. Second see the way she's eating her dinner, she's being very picky. She's subconsciously picking out the comfort food so to speak. See, the cheese off the pasta's coming off, then out comes the sausage." James nodded watching his wife. "Ok, look then see that, she's sitting on a cushion and look how she keeps fidgeting- that there is what we call nesting. I expect she's been having a few mood swings recently as well. James, bring her to me tomorrow at the hospital and I'll give her a check over, but I am almost certain I can see those signs. And meanwhile, no alcohol for her." He glanced at his mate whom was looking quite nervous. "Come here you fool." Sirius said pulling his mate into a hug. "Congratulations man. I knew you had it in you. I promise you guys will make fabulous parents." James smiled.  
  
"We will won't we. I'm gonna have a kid."  
  
"Champagne and orange juice for all!" James announced bringing in a tray. He gave each person a glass.  
  
"James, Has this got any Champagne in it?" Lily asked after they had toasted their wedding anniversary. She had taken a sip and instantly found fault. Dam it James thought.  
  
He hadn't wanted to tell lily there that he suspected she was with child. He had wanted to talk to her privately. So he had simply not put champagne in her glass just orange juice.  
  
"Course it has darling." He replied nervously. She seemed to accept his answer.

* * *

Later that evening I confronted James.  
  
"Why did you keep swapping my drinks earlier?" I asked him.  
  
James cowered under my gaze. "Lily I need you to sit down." He said softly. And I did so looking nervously at him. "Now I know we've talked about having children in the future. How would you feel if that future was very soon in deed?"  
  
"You want to try for a child?" I had asked cautiously. "You want to get me pregnant?"  
  
"Lil's honey, we're a step ahead of that. You are pregnant." I was brought to earth like a ton of bricks.  
  
"How... how do you know that?" I asked.  
  
"Sirius seems pretty certain about it. He wants you to go and get checked out by him tomorrow."  
  
"I'm going to have a baby?" My hands flew to my stomach. Was I ready for this responsibility? I could just about look after James- how would I manage another one?  
  
"No Lily, we're going to have a baby." James said looking up into my eyes. His hand finding itself on top of mine. "And we're going to a great job in bringing it up. It'll be lucky to have us as parents." He put his fingers under my chin and pulled my softly to his lips. He kissed me sweetly. "I love you." He whispered. And all my fear instantly died. We had each other and together we could handle anything. Even that dark lord himself.  
  
Well I got checked out and Sirius the bloody prat was of course right. It was weird having him analyse me. I mean it was one thing Sirius being a healer, but he actually had to touch me. It felt slightly awkward, but of course he was nothing but professional.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to say that you guys are expecting a little baby boy." Sirius said to the couple he knew so well sitting before him in his office. "Congratulations." We then proceeded to hug and on my behalf spill a few (or a lot of) tears.  
  
We apperated off to James' grandparents house straight away.  
  
We entered the front room where James' grandpa sat smoking his pipe.  
  
"Hey pup." James smiled. "Where's ma?"  
  
"Do I hear the patter of young feet?" James' Grandma came in smiling. I looked at James and he too had adopted a face of confusion. She didn't already know did she? "Whats do we owe this pleasure then dears?"  
  
"Ma, we have something important to tell you." James said. He looked at me taking my hand and silently telling me to carry on.  
  
"Ma, Pup," I continued. They refused on letting me call them anything else. "How would you like to hear the sound of really young feet? I'm afraid we're making you great grand parents." She smiled.  
  
"Oh my gosh. That is wonderful news my dears!" Ma said rushing to hug us both. "Ow how I did hope that I would get a chance to see my great grandchildren in my life time." She gushed.  
  
"I'm proud of you son. I am really proud of you. And I know your father would be too." James' grandpa said getting up and ruffling his grandsons hair. "And you, I don't know how you've managed to put up with him for so long." I laughed.  
  
"Well he makes me breakfast." I replied.

* * *

The other boys were just as excited for us. We were the first to make all the big steps sex, moving in together, marriage and now having a baby. Sirius and Remus hell they hadn't even lasted in a yearlong relationship yet. Both for different reasons.  
  
Remus didn't want to bring anyone close enough to have to tell his secret to and Sirius, well Sirius enjoyed playing the field, and if he were a quidditch player he would be the best dam player on that field!  
  
In fact he had managed to play half of the nurses at the hospital. So much for professional. When I told him this all he could respond with was; "I can't help it, it's just the uniform." Hopeless.  
  
Well nine excruciating months later, I either had to have the dam child or I'm sure James would've filed for a divorce. My mood swings were quite frequent, and I often took out my condition on him.  
  
I also managed to break his hand during the birth. What!? It was a painful experience!! Sirius delivered our baby. I thought that it might have been awkward but it really wasn't- I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to tell you the truth. Sirius was almost like a brother to me, he was a brother to James. Although Sirius did complain that he got the boring job in our little sons birth. Pervert!  
  
Only July the 31st, just as the day ended, we announced to the world the birth of our first child Harry James Potter, after James' father. We could not have been prouder.  
  
_It seemed however our euphoria was not to last long._ Just before Harry had been born James and I had agreed to join a secret society against the dark forces. You see for roughly 10 years a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort had been gradually gaining power and now, there was a reported death or suspicious disappearance at least once a week. We were entailed to help stop it, go under cover and keep an ear out. When Harry was born we stumbled across a problem. It seemed that a prophecy had been announced, one which involved our little bundle of joy.  
  
Our boy, was one of two whom could defeat the dark lord. Therefore, the dark lord wanted him dead. We had to spend our time together in hiding. Instead of going out on family outings to the zoo, or the park, we had to stay at home where Dumbledore had put a million and one protections on it.  
  
The thing, which got me through our confinement, was that fact that I got to stay with the two people that I loved the most in the whole entire world. I got to be there with my son when he spoke his first word. I got to witness his first steps. I got to give my husband a good rogering anytime I felt like it! (when Harry was asleep of course)  
  
Still our efforts were going to waste, Voldemort still seemed to be finding us. When Harry was just one year old, we were told that one of our closest friends was betraying us. Naturally we refused to believe it. How could someone that we had grown up with be passing such information to that beast? It was really upsetting and we had many arguments over it. We decided with Dumbledore's help that the only way foreword was the fidelius charm. We had to choose a person we trusted to be our secret keeper, that person alone would hold the key to our fate. We chose Sirius. But Sirius thought that the he knew whom the traitor was and he wanted to throw the werewolf off the scent. So Sirius persuaded us to change our secret keeper to Peter. Nobody would expect us to use Peter, right?  
  
Only one week after the charm was performed Peter betrayed us.  
  
Voldemort came after us. And finally he found us.  
  
He found us and he tried to destroy us.  
  
"Lily it's him!" James shouted at me, urgency in his voice. "Lily, take Harry and run!"  
  
"No James not with out you." I cried back. I knew this would be our last encounter. I knew this would be the last time I would ever see my husband alive.  
  
"Lily I love you, please go." James said gripping my arms and holding me tight. Somehow it comforted me. I lent up and kissed him harshly one last time, Harry was held tightly in-between our bodies. James kissed me back with as much passion and remorse as I had. "Go." He said pushing us up the stairs.  
  
"I love you." I cried as I ran up the stairs. I couldn't bare watch the man I loved die. I ran into Harry's room and barriered up the door. I took Harry over to his cot and held him tightly crying my heart out. For the first time in my life I didn't feel ashamed about crying, for the first time in my life I knew exactly what was happening and I knew I had no control over it.  
  
The door slammed open with a flash of red light. Voldemort was here.  
  
And suddenly I realised what I had to do. I had to save my son. He was after my son, and I had to save him.  
  
And that's what I did. I saved him.  
  
I refused to get out of the dark lords' way and I took the unforgivable curse instead of Harry. And in dieing for my son I gave Harry the same protection James had received from his parents. I had given him my love.  
  
Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow that night to destroy the Potter family.  
  
Voldemort failed his quest.  
  
Voldemort thought he had destroyed us, in actual fact he had only killed us. In destroying us he would have had to gotten rid of our souls, our beliefs. But they still resided in our friends, our family and our son. The soul survivor of this tragic night.  
  
You see Voldemorts plan backfired, in trying to kill something so innocent he managed to strip himself of all his powers.  
  
And my son, Harry Potter lived on.  
  
My life was supposed to be simple, after all I was Lily Evans I was perfect, I was wrong.  
  
I thought I had life figured, I thought that it was every girl for herself. If you wanted something done right- do it yourself.  
  
That's what I had learnt from my parents mistakes.  
  
And that's what I believed until I met him, until I met James.  
  
When I began to get to know him better, I found myself feeling things for him, which I didn't want to have because I didn't believe that they could be true. So instead I turned them into feelings of passion and angst.  
  
I wanted a relationship, but I didn't want a commitment. I didn't want to have my life ended in the same misery of my mothers. That's why I invented a relationship with the man, whom I wouldn't admit that I loved, one of non- committal sex, one with no strings attached.  
  
Little did I know then that there was no such thing. A relationship, which involves only a physical attraction, must have some kind of mental attraction behind it. There is no such thing as a relationship that you are not mentally involved in. That was my mistake.  
  
I'm lucky I had James to amend it.  
  
If not I would have lived longer but unhappier. I wouldn't have had a life worth living at all. I wouldn't have even got cats because I would have been to scared that they wouldn't return home.  
  
My life was complete, I had loved I had lived and I no longer went by the rules of "No strings attached"  
  
This is Lily Evans signing off. 


End file.
